Fate's Hand
by Jedi Knight Revan
Summary: Kaden Kenobi is the son of one of the greatest Jedi. But after being raised by Imperials he is nothing like his father. Or is he? This is a story of redmption also featuring Kyle Katarn and other favorite characters
1. Chapter 1

_This is a story of a man named Kaden Kenobi, the son of one of the greatest Jedi._

The two red lightsabers sent flashes of light around the darkened room, revealing the faces of the two combatants and the vague shapes of the people watching them.

One of the onlookers was the tall form of the armoured Darth Vader, The Emperor's right hand man.

The other was the smaller cloaked figure of Emperor Palpatine himself. Also known as Darth Sidious, he held great respect and power over each and every man or woman in the room.

Others watched the training battle.

One of the fighters appeared rough and had a distinct rouge element about him, clothed in loose black robes he fought with a mix of raw talent and finely honed training along with large amounts of instinct and emotion

The other was the younger by a few years, and although clothed the same the differences seemed to end there. His hair was short and off his face and he fought with the clean elegance of training and talent and tempered his emotions.

The younger man knocked the saber out of the other's hand with a surprisingly quick blow. The older one surprised him with an unorthodox punch to the jaw and a kick to the stomach.

Quickly recovering he struck out with the hilt of his lightsaber.

The two were brought to a halt by a single clap from the Emperor.

"You have both fought well." He announced and nodded to Vader.

"Return to your rooms, the decisions will be announced tomorrow." Vader told them all.

The people in the room began to drift out the room as the lights were flicked on.

"Nice punch Katarn." Spoke the younger boy.

"My thoughts exactly Kenobi." Kyle Katarn laughed.

Kyle Katarn had initially been in the Imperial Academy training to become a stormtrooper. Darth Vader however had sensed the Force within him and at the age of sixteen had taken him as one of his personal students. Now at the age of twenty-four he was a fully trained and able dark warrior, able to call upon his skills to overcome any foe.

On the other side of things Kaden Kenobi had been born into the Emperor's court. His mother had been Naria Dooku, the only surviving Separatist leader from the time of the Clone Wars. She had been the adopted daughter of Count Dooku, who had become Darth Tyranus. This connection had softened the Emperor when he was deciding her fate and she had been allowed to live as long as she didn't leave the court.

However before Kaden was even two she had been brought to near death by his own father, a General of the Republic and an ex-Jedi Master. Kaden was ashamed to be blood related to a man who had turned against the Emperor when he saved the Republic from the Separatist's and itself. His only memory of the attack was his mother's pained voice calling his name. Despite all their attempts the Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi had remained hidden. The Emperor himself had then placed him in the home of one of his officer's and a few years later had returned to take him for training. Kaden Kenobi was one of the few students trained by Emperor Palpatine.

The past two days had been a series of competitions designed to single out the greatest of the Force sensitive students. Some had been struck down and died form their wounds. Some may still die from poor performance. But Kyle and Kaden had, as expected, topped the competition along with a handful of other students.

Only the best would serve Emperor Palpatine on Coruscant.

Palpatine watched the two men leave the room.

"They have come along well Lord Vader." Palpatine commented.

"Talented though he is, Katarn runs heavily on emotion, if he were to learn the truth he could be lost." Vader replied.

"And the boy?" Palpatine asked.

"Kenobi is truly loyal. He wants revenge for his mother's death." Vader informed him.

Palpatine laughed.

"Everything is unfolding as I have desired, it is all as I have foreseen. The children of old enemies shall serve as loyal servants!"

* * *

A/N: Hope your all at least intrested! I've tried to write differently in this story,I try to focus on each character and write each paragraph from that influence. That means as a character goes from, e.g, dark to light they will go from thinking of the Rebel Alliance as 'rebel scum' to 'the Alliance'.  
I say all this because this story was orginaly written because I was a bit bored of my other stories. So i tried to flex my writing skills and try somthign a bit different! However I ended out enjoying the story so much I just had to polish it up and start posting it!  
Your reveiws mean lots to me :) 


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks for the positive response people, i really hope you continue to enjoy this story!_

* * *

_Six Months later…_

Kaden watched from the ship's bridge as the _Ravager_ drew towards it. It had been a long time since he had been on the capital planet, a long time since he and Kyle had been hunting rebels.

The planet glowed as they approached the darkened side.

"Kaden!" Kyle called from the doorway. "We're boarding the shuttles now."

Kaden nodded and followed his friend off the bridge.

"Why do you think we were called back?" Kyle asked.

"You know why…" Kaden muttered.

"You really believe the Death Star has fallen?" Kyle commented.

"We both _know_ it has. We felt it. No one wants to believe it." Kaden said firmly.

"Yeah your right…" Kyle sighed, "another reason to hate the rebellion."

Kaden nodded. An old mentor had died on the Death Star, one of the last clone's to have been trained by Jango Fett and also a leader within the 501 Legion.

Kyle walked into the shuttle and took the pilot seat.

"Sure you don't want to fly in?" Kyle asked, a faint smile on his face.

Kaden gave him a withering look.

"You _know_ I hate flying…" he scowled.

"I'll never understand that about you, you're a fine pilot!" Kyle laughed. "Never mind, I'll take us in. The Emperor's expecting us."

Kaden sat down and helped prep the shuttle.

Kyle smoothly flew out of the hanger and down towards the Imperial Palace.

"Welcome back Commander Katarn, Commander Kenobi." Greeted the Red Guard. "Emperor Palpatine is expecting you." He turned and led them down the long halls.

Kaden and Kyle followed him quickly.

In the heart of the Palace was the Emperor's private throne room. It was dark, oppressive and mostly empty. The Emperor sat on a simple throne in the centre of the room.

The Red Guards left the room when they entered.

Kaden and Kyle crossed the room and knelt before the Emperor.

He turned his chair around and gazed down at them.

"Rise." He commanded.

They both stood up.

"You know why you are here." He stated.

Kyle nodded.

"Yes my master." Kaden replied.

"Good. But you do not know the Lord Vader is missing, struck in the battle above the Death Star by a rebel named Luke Skywalker." The Emperor continued.

"How? Lord Vader is the best pilot in the Empire how could a mere rebel shoot him out of the sky!" Kyle asked sounding shocked.

"He isn't dead yet. Skywalker was introduced into the Jedi teachings by an old hermit on Tatooine, a man named Ben Kenobi."

Kaden's head jerked and he met the Emperor's gaze directly.

"Yes, his real name was Obi-Wan Kenobi, your father." The Emperor answered the unannounced question.

"Where is he now, I will kill him myself!" Kaden asked.

"Dead. Lord Vader destroyed him as he helped Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan escape execution." The Emperor informed him. "Commander Katarn you will go in search of Lord Vader, you will be accompanied by a woman named Mara Jade, a trusted assistant of mine."

"Yes master, it will be done." Kyle said.

"Leave us then." The Emperor instructed.

Kyle bowed then turned away, his eyes briefly met Kaden's with questions but he hurried out nonetheless. They would catch up again soon.

"Now then, Kaden you have grown stronger since I last saw you. You're hatred of your father fuels the Dark Side, make it your tool."

"All down to your teachings my master." Kaden replied.

"Yes but do not underestimate your own abilities. I have decided to give you a highly secret position within the Empire. Know now that even your friend Katarn cannot know of this." The Emperor explained. "You will become the Emperor's Hand, a highly skilled personal agent of myself. You will deal with anything or anyone in my way that threatens the safety of the Empire."

"My lord, I, I am honoured by this!" stammered Kaden.

"I thought you would be." The Emperor said with one of his rare smiles. "While Katarn searches for any traces of Lord Vader I am sending you to hunt down Skywalker. Use the Force in your search my Hand. But remember this boy is student of your dead father, bring him to me if you can, but if all else fails I want him dead. With this will come the ultimate failure of your father. Your mother will finally be avenged."

"Yes my master." Kaden replied.

"I will contact you if anything changes. Keep me informed."

Kaden bowed his head and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Sorry people! My computer glares at machine and kicks it decided to die for awhile! Luckily I didn't lose all my work but it took awhile to get back online! Thanks for all the intrest in this story!

* * *

Kaden stocked the small, customised fighter with his needed supplies. The _Relentless_ was a gift from the Emperor, built within a private shipyard and then further customised so it was untraceable. It was the perfect ship to get him through his missions as the Emperor's Hand, starting with 'joining' the Rebellion.

He wished Kyle would be with him on this one, he could have used his help.

He climbed into the cockpit of the _Relentless_ and took off into space.

"So you must be Mara Jade." Kyle said looking at the red haired woman who was working on an assault shuttle.

"Yes I am." She said turning to look at him.

"I'm Commander Kyle Katarn." Kyle offered.

"I know, the Emperor told me about you. Though I'm sure you'll only hold me up." She said looking sceptical at him.

"Look lady, I was hand picked by the Emperor I can take anything you can and more." Kyle said firmly.

"I'm sure." Mara said turning back to the shuttle. "We leave in two hours, think you can manage to get the gear?"

"This is not going to be high on my favourite missions list…" Kyle muttered as he walked off, wishing Kaden were coming with him instead of this woman.

* * *

"Commander Skywalker!" called a friendly voice from down the hallway.

"Leia!" Luke called back happily.

"I'm sorry I missed them promoting you, I'm glad you're staying with us." Leia said to him.

"How could I not?" Luke grinned.

"You know there are rumours. They say Vader isn't dead." Leia said to him as they started to walk again.

"He better be, we hit that tin can he was flying pretty hard!" Han said firmly as he butted into the conversation.

"But what if he used the Force to sustain himself?" Luke asked looking concerned.

"And some of our spies report that the Emperor has sent some of his best agents out to search for him." Leia added.

"Don't worry, whatever has happened he won't be bothering us for awhile." Han said sounding relaxed.

"Anyway, the Council has decided to head towards Hoth. It's very remote out there and should make it easier to hide." Leia changed the topic. "Will you be sticking with us Captain Solo?"

"Well..." Han began.

"Come on Han!" Luke said looking serious. "The Rebellion needs all the help it can get!"

"Yeah and who's going to keep you out of trouble?" Han joked and gently punched Luke's shoulder before walking off.

"He didn't answer did he?" Luke said looking at Leia.

Leia sighed and shook her head.

* * *

Kaden returned to Coruscant a few hours later. Landing on a public pad he paid the meagre docking fee and went down to a crowded cantina.

According to Palpatine's spy networks there were a few places on Coruscant itself which hid small pockets of Rebel sympathises. In these places spies made contact and people were recruited. Most were shut down very quickly, but two or three remained open for when they could be of use.

Kaden sat down with his drink quietly scanning the crowd.

Nearby he recognised an Imperial agent, this was a worry, if there was going to be an Imperial raid he didn't want to be caught in it. But he could turn it to his advantage.

The man was watching a particular table were one man sat, looking up at the surroundings occasionally.

Kaden used the Force to make him as close to invisible as possible. It meant he could watch the Rebel without fear of being caught.

Finally a woman walked in and sat at the same table as the Rebel. They talked for awhile. As their drinks where served he saw the woman slip a small data card across the table so quickly he almost doubted that he had seen it.

He got up and walked over.

"I don't want to alarm you but there's a man over there taking an extreme interest in your business transaction." Kaden said to them quietly.

"How did you-" the man said but then saw the Imperial stand up with two others Kaden assumed were hired mercenaries.

"I know a back way out." The woman said quickly. "Thank you, you may have saved our lives."

"Let me help you." Kaden said.

"You may need to help yourself." The man cut in.

"If the Imps catch him they'll kill him for warning us!" the woman snapped at him. "Let's go."

Kaden followed them out a back passage and into the dim streets.

"This way!" she called to him.

They ran down a dark side street.

"Going somewhere Rebel scum?" came a voice as a mercenary blocked the way out, his blaster drawn and focused on them.

Behind them the other's caught up blocking their escape.

"You are all under arrest!" The Imperial called to them.

"If you take this guy I'll handle them." Kaden muttered.

"How can you?" the woman asked him quietly.

"We can take him." The man said looking annoyed.

Kaden lunged forward and rolled to the side as they opened fire. With the Rebels attention elsewhere he opened himself to the Force. He leapt to his feet, spun around and grabbed the Imperials arm. Pausing long enough to fire a shot into the mercenary fighting the Rebels he then rammed his elbow into the Imperials gut, grabbed the mans head and pulled it at an angle until there was a loud crack. The Imperial dropped to the ground dead.

Kaden kicked one mercenary and used his own blaster to shoot the other. He then turned and shot the other one.

The two Rebels looked at him in shock.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"My name is Kaden Tryus." Kaden said using his false name.

"I'm Jan Ors and this is David Karson." The woman introduced them.

"Your part of the Rebellion." Kaden said.

"Yes we are." Jan answered.

"I want to join." Kaden continued.

"We'll see. Have you got a ship Kaden?" Jan asked ignoring the glares David was giving Kaden.

"Yes just a one man fighter though." Kaden replied.

"Good, get it and meet us above Correllia, I'll send coordinates to your ship." Jan said.

"It's the _Relentless_, here's the access codes." Kaden said and gave her a small chip. "I'll get that back off you on Correlia."

Jan nodded and then left with David.

* * *

Kaden went back to his ship.

He tapped in the codes he needed.

"Made contact with the Rebellion. Two spies named Jan Ors and David Karson, I'm meeting them above Correlia." He said shortly before disconnecting.

He prepped his ship for launch and took off.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Sorry for the wait... here we go :)

* * *

"This is Jan Ors on the _Mouldy Crow_." Jan said in to the transmitter.

"Go ahead Jan we can all hear you." Mon Mothma replied.

"I've pulled David out, we got tracked by an Imperial with a gang of mercs." Jan continued.

"How did you get out?" Mon Mothma asked.

"A man by the name of Kaden Tryus warned us, to be honest I think he was looking for us." Jan replied.

"Can you elaborate on that?" she pressed sounding worried.

"Not us specifically. He wants to join the Rebellion. Mon Mothma he took out three mercs and the Imperial easily. He also has his own fighter that he's willing to use in battle." Jan continued.

"Well… bring him to us. We can then make a decision." Mon Mothma decided.

"Thank-you." Jan said and cut the connection. Immediately she got a new one with the _Relentless_.

"Kaden this is Jan." she said.

"Didn't expect to hear from you for awhile." He said.

"We're skipping Correlia, here's some rough co-ordinates so you'll have to follow us." Jan explained.

"Alright. I'm just by your pad." He said before signing off.

Jan looked out the window. A sleek silver black ship hovered there.

"Almost looks Nubian." David commented. "Customised though, I wonder where he got it."

"I'll ask him sometime." Jan said as she prepped the ship for launch.

Soon the _Mouldy Crow_ was making the jump to hyperspace with the _Relentless _right above.

"This is Commander Katarn do you copy?" Kyle said for about the hundredth time.

He was on board the shuttle he and Mara had taken and were flying over the surface of Yavin4, the old site of the Rebel base. Mara had decided that Darth Vader would still be in the system and over the past week they had painstakingly searched the system, broadcasting their calls in hopes that they would be answered.

Kyle was beginning to wonder why he had been recalled form the highly successful missions with Kaden to do this, to be honest the task only needed one person and Mara could handle it without him. She knew this as well.

If Kyle was honest to himself his loyalties lay with the Empire and to his master Darth Vader. The Emperor gave him the creeps and he'd never liked the way Kaden was so blindly loyal to him. Loyalty has to be earned no matter who the person was.

Vader had earned his loyalties and his respect countless times. All the Emperor did was be the Emperor.

"Kyle!" Mara spoke quickly.

"Yep?" he answered.

"There's a homing beacon over there, looks like a TIE fighter." She said.

"Landing now." Kyle said a she lowered the ship.

"Look out!" she yelled just as a missile hit the ship.

"We're going down!" Kyle yelled.

"Hold on!" Mara called out as the ship hit the ground.

"Quick get out!" Kyle called to her as he strapped his armour on over his chest and ignited his lightsaber.

Mara grabbed her blaster and ran out ahead of him.

"It's the Rebels!" she called to him.

"Imperials! Attack!" Came an unfamiliar voice.

Kyle jumped out after her and viciously slashed the rebel in half.

"Guess now we see how good you are Katarn." Mara said grimily as she fired her blaster.

"Even a lightsaber is no good if we get overwhelmed." Kyle admitted before plunging into the oncoming rebels.

Kyle let himself sink into the fury of the Dark Side, letting it guide his movements as Vader had taught him. He slashed at the Rebel forces not even thinking of Mara by the ship. All it would take was a decently aimed blaster shot to take either of them down.

"Kyle! They're overwhelming us!" Mara yelled.

"Get to the beacon! GO!" he called to her.

Mara hesitated then ran off into the jungle.

Kyle felt a shot bite into his shoulder. He swapped the lightsaber to the other hand and kept attacking.

One Rebel changed his blaster to stun and indicated those nearby to do the same.

Kyle felt the first stun bolt him. His saber dropped from his hand.

He felt his grip on the Force slipping and used what he had to push the people away. Two more bolts hit him and he fell to the ground.

Still conscious he raised his hand to choke the man closest to him.

A fourth bolt turned the world black.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N sorry i had to leave this story for awhile. I'm back and working on it now :) Enjoy!

* * *

Mara soon reached the site of the homing beacon.

Darth Vader's TIE fighter stood nearby looking as if it was being repaired.

Mara felt herself being lifted of the ground and the harsh sound of Vader's breathing filled the small clearing.

"Lord Vader! It's Mara Jade!" she choked out.

Vader dropped her unceremoniously and walked forward his lightsaber drawn and ignited.

"The Emperor sent me and Commander Katarn to locate you." She said as she stood up and dusted herself off/

"Where is Katarn?" Vader asked her.

"The Rebels shot us out of the sky, we were fighting them but their where too many of them." Mara explained awkwardly.

"So he sent you to find me." Vader finished for her, easily knowing what his apprentice would have done. "If he is not dead then they will have taken him. We will return to Coruscant."

"My ship is too badly damaged." Mara admitted.

"As is mine. I have taken possession of a Rebel Alliance shuttle. We will use that." Vader told her. He turned and headed into the jungle.

Mara followed her thoughts briefly staying with the man she had left in enemy hands back at the crash site.

* * *

Jan docked her ship in the main Alliance cruiser, after going her separate ways with David, who had done nothing but complain about her trust in Kaden the whole way, she met up with Kaden who had docked in a separate hanger.

"Nice of you to keep up." She said to him. "You're a decent pilot."

"Thank-you." Kaden replied he finished whatever he had been doing in the cockpit and jumped down.

"How did you get your ship?" Jan asked. "I've never seen anything like it."

"I won it actually, I'm good with a hand at Sabaac." Kaden said with a small smile.

Jan laughed. "You're not the only pilot who got their ship that way." She gestured to a rather run down freighter.

"A Correlian Y-13 freighter. It was a popular model back when the Empire started wasn't it? Kaden commented. "Looks like this one's seen better days." He walked closer to take a look and began to notice the many additions.

"You know you're ships," Jan said with a nod, "that's the _Millennium Falcon_, Captain Solo's ship."

"I've heard of it." Kaden replied.

"Well I'll take you to speak with the council." Jan said and led him out the door.

* * *

Leia looked over the young man that Jan Ors had brought in.

Jan was an Alderaan survivor and Leia trusted her judgement. But she held some doubt in this case.

Kaden Tyrus looked to be about twenty years old give or take, younger then herself. He was uncomfortable when saying anything about his past. But he seemed honest enough.

Kaden said he had been born on Coruscant but had family ties to Serenno.

That caught everyone's attention. Serenno was home to the richest people in the galaxy.

"Don't get too excited." He said with a half smile. "I don't know which family."

He had a strange scar running along his jaw. For some reason the scar felt like a bad sign to her, of course she'd never say something like that to the Council. They all seemed to like what they saw.

An eager recruit with his own ship and able to fight his way off a planet if need be.

"Very Well Kaden Tyrus, we are happy to accept you into the Alliance."

The decision was made. He would be travelling to Hoth with them.

* * *

Kyle woke up in a small cell. He had no idea how long he had been out for. He could feel the soft rumblings of a ship in hyperspace.

As he sat up he recognised the groggy feeling in his body as a drug. His hands were bound in something that made his connection to the Force weak and unsteady.

It appeared the Rebels where prepared to deal with the Dark Knights of the Empire.

"So you're awake then." Said the guard. "Didn't realise Dark Knights could be out of it for a full week."

Kyle was shocked, he'd never been out that long.

"Where are you taking me!" he demanded.

"It doesn't matter Hutt spawn. You've killed more then you're fair share back on Yavin. You'll be interrogated and then you'll probably be shot."

Kyle hit the door.

"And don't think the Emperor's training will save you. I've watched the interrogation of two knights like you. They both talked in the end." He turned and walked away.

Kyle closed his eyes and tried to settle his raging feelings.

"_How am I going to get out of this?"_ he thought.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. Jedihooplah thank-you as well, your right I had lost a bit of this story. I actually wrote the original parts of Fate's Hand as a bit of writing practice. I was trying to write more characters then usual, on that note I made the mistake of trying to do as many in the one chapter as possible, thank-you for pointing this out. From this point onwards I'll only work on two or three characters per chapter, I hope it works better this way :)

To all of you, your praise and criticism is always helpful :)

* * *

"Luke!" Han called out as Luke came into the hanger.

"Hi Han!" Luke called back with his usual grin on his face.

"Any idea who the ship belongs to?" Han asked nodding in the direction of the _Relentless_.

"Never seen it before." Luke replied.

"It's mine." Said a cold sounding voice.

Luke turned to face the speaker.

It was a man, about his age, and a similar height.

He seemed slightly familiar.

"Hi I'm Luke Skywalker." Luke held out his hand.

Kaden didn't take it.

"I'm Kaden Tyrus." He said

Luke took his hand back.

Chewie growled from where he was watching the exchange.

"You're new aren't you kid." Han said climbing off the _Falcon_.

"I came back with Jan Ors from Coruscant." Kaden replied to him.

"Well around here most of us are _friendly_ to each other." Han said his voice heavy with sarcasm.

"Hey Kaden!" Jan called as she entered the hanger, "Han, Luke good to see you both, you to Chewie. Kaden, they're sending us out to scout ahead. I'm taking an X-Wing you can take the _Relentless_."

"I'm on it." Kaden said and with a final glance at Luke turned to his ship.

"What was that about?" Han asked Luke.

"I'm not sure. I'm going to ask Leia about him." Luke said.

* * *

"_How am I going to get out of this?"_

"Kaden!" Jan's voice came over the com-link.

"Sorry Jan, I was miles away." Kaden said. He was worried, that had been Kyle's voice in his head and it had happened as they past under one of the command ships. What if Kyle was on that ship for some reason?

"I'm over reacting…" he thought 

"Yeah well pay attention, we're flying over towards the Hoth system, we've already scouted the actual system so now we have to check nearby. We'll find out if there is any Imperial activity in the area. If not we'll give the Alliance the all clear." Jan explained again. "Depending on what we find it may only take us two or three days."

"Got it." Kaden said. "Ready for hyperspace in 3, 2-"

"Hang on I'm getting a transmission." Jan suddenly interrupted.

Kaden slowed his ship and waited for her.

"I'm going to have to head back, they need my help with a prisoner. Commander Skywalker's taking my place." Jan informed him and turned her ship back.

Kaden inwardly groaned. He was in no position to capture Skywalker. Not yet anyway. Now he was going to have to go through a few days with him in command.

"Alright Kaden let's go." Luke's voice came over the transmitter sounding less friendly then it had when they had met.

Sounded like he wasn't to impressed with the assignment either.

* * *

"And you're sure this is him?" Jan asked looking at the video feed from the cell that had the imprisoned Dark Knight.

"This man is Commander Kyle Katarn, the personal apprentice of Darth Vader." The man replied.

"And this is Morgan Katarn's son?" Jan asked.

"Unfortunately yes." The rebel shook his head. "Sad how we lose one of our strongest supporters and his only son becomes a loyal kath hound of his murderer's."

"Cruel and unusua, that's the Empire all over." The other rebel added.

"I'm going in." Jan decided.

"He could kill you!" the rebel exclaimed.

"Not if I tell him the truth." Jan said looking determined.

"Why would he believe you?" he asked.

"Why would he not? His currently got nothing to lose." She said

Kyle got to his feet as the door slid open.

A woman walked in.

"You're brave." He said as he got to his feet.

"You're Imperial Commander Kyle Katarn." She said to him, not a trace of fear in her voice.

"And you've done your homework. Congratulations." Kyle said sarcastically.

"Don't congratulate me yet, you haven't heard it all." She said ignoring the sarcasm.

"Well seeing it's my life I'm sure I'll have some knowledge of what you're about to say." Kyle muttered.

"You're the son of a man named Morgan Katarn." She continued.

"A man you and you're rebellion killed!" Kyle snapped.

Her eyes narrowed slightly.

"No, a man you're Empire killed." She said to him.

"You'll say anything! You'll even use a dead man against me!" Kyle shouted, all his sarcasm gone.

"A man who survived the attack and died in OUR infirmary! A man who begged us to find his son and told us the name of his attackers!" she yelled just as loudly.

"Prove it!" Kyle snarled.

"I can, I have records that I can get you access to. Things you're father wanted you to know." She said sounding calm again.

"Prove it." Kyle said folding his arms.

She turned back to the door.

"Let us out." She ordered.

So she was high in the chain of command around here.

Kyle moved towards the door as it slid open.

She walked out. Four guards stood there with their weapons charged.

"Follow me." She said.

Kyle stood still.

"What have you got to lose?" she called over her shoulder.

Kyle glared at the guards before stepping out of the cell.

* * *

A/N How'd that one go? lol, thanks for reading! 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey folks, long time no update I know. We lost the Internet and it's taken ages to get it working again. Anyway, it should be back to the once a week updates again :) Sorry this one is so short.

* * *

"'_Morgan who was it? You've got to tell us. 'Imperial troopers. Led by a man named Jerec. ' 'We'll find him Morgan.' 'No! Find Kyle, tell him, tell him everything, tell him of the rebellion, tell him to follow his heart…' 'Morgan? Morgan! Quick get the medics!"_ The playback hissed out. 

Jan looked at Kyle.

"It's true isn't it." He finally said.

"Yes it is." She replied. Jan felt sorry for him, his whole life had just been torn apart in a matter of minutes. She knew how that felt

"I knew Jerec." He said. "Trained with him in the Dark Knight Academy. He knew, and Vader knew for all these years!" Kyle hit the arm of the chair and it creaked under the force of it.

"Commander Ors? We have to take him back now." One of guards spoke up.

"Alright…" she stood up.

"So a commander." Kyle said also standing up. "Well Commander Ors I apologise in advance for this." He jumped forward and put his arms over her head and tightened his grip.

The guards immediately aimed at him.

"If you fire I _will_ kill her!" he threatened. "Now give her the key to my restraints."

Jan nodded slightly.

One of the guards stepped forward and put the key in Jan's hand.

"Now if any of you sound the alarm I'll take her with me. Hand her over to the Emperor himself. So play nice." Kyle threatened as he stepped out the door.

As soon as it shut he smashed the controls.

"Why are you going back to them?" Jan asked him.

"I want answers." He replied. "Can I trust you not to sound the alarm?"

"Can I trust you to come back?" she said back.

Kyle thought for a moment.

"Yes." He said quietly and removed his arms from her neck. "I promise I'll come back…but I can't promise anything else."

"That's enough." Jan said as she undid his bindings.

"Good, however I can't just leave you here in the hallway so…" he shoved her into the supply room and smashed the controls.

Jan heard his footsteps disappear down the hall. She hoped she had done the right thing.

* * *

Kaden saw Luke's X-Wing roll moments before the attack came on them both. 

He rolled his own ship just in time.

"Into the asteroid belt!" Luke yelled over the com-link.

Both ships flipped around and flew down into the belt. They where followed by four dart like ships.

"Bounty Hunters!" Kaden called to Luke.

"Probably after me." Luke said grimily.

"Seismic charge!" Kaden called.

Both ships took off as the explosion shattered rock.

"Blast this is why I _hate_ flying!" Kaden snapped.

Luke felt an odd feeling wash over him. He pushed it to the back of his mind.

"Skywalker!" Kaden yelled.

Luke dodged the blast.

"_Focus Luke."_ He told himself._ "Trust the Force."_

Kaden fired at the Bounty Hunter's ship and pulled up to pass the exploding debris.

"I'll take this one!" Luke yelled and rolled his ship side ways.

Kaden could sense Luke reaching out to the Force and knew he'd have to be careful not to do the same.

A blast hit the shields on his ship.

"Damn you!" he yelled and pulled out of the belt heading straight towards the fourth ship being closely pursued.

At the last second he veered up letting to the two ships crash.

"You reckon Hoth's still a safe place to go?" he asked.

"I don't know." Luke said grimly. "But I don't think we have much choice any more."

"There's plenty of planet's out there." Kaden pointed out as they turned their ships around.

"You haven't been here long enough to realise just how bad things can get." Luke said sadly.

Kaden didn't answer.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I HAVE HAD ALL THE INTERNET PROBLEMS IN THE WORLD! AHHHHHHH! anyway, going to try and update every thursday from now on...(yeah right, lol)

------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks after escaping Kyle finally returned to Coruscant.

He had been back for three days and had already met with both Vader and Palpatine.

It had taken a lot to hide his new found information secret from them.

Now he finally had the opportunity to check the validity of what the Rebellion had shown him.

Of course, being in the room haunted him with memories. Often he and Kaden had spent hours in here searching for information on targets or anything else for that matter. But that was when everything was simple, when everything made _sense_.

Kyle didn't have clearance to check any other Dark Knight folder's except for his own. But he had, of course, found a way around that.

A day before he had met with Palpatine and Vader, Kyle had managed to procure a computer virus that would fool the computer into giving him five minutes with full access.

He opened Jerec's file, fully aware that his time was limited.

"_The execution of Rebel sympathiser Morgan Katarn"_

So it was true.

"Position: Emperor's Hand" 

No that wasn't right. Jerec was a Dark Knight.

But he didn't have time he had to go now.

Kyle got up and left the record's room and his life as a Dark Knight.

------------------------------------------------------

"Kaden!" Jan called out as she caught up to him in the hanger.

"Have they heard anything yet?" Kaden asked her.

"Not a thing. It's possible that they may not have lasted the night." Jan told him.

Luke and Han had gone missing. Not a good turn for his first assignment.

The air hadn't cleared between him and Luke, if anything things we're getting worse.

Luke seemed to know something was up, Kaden worried that he could feel his connection to the Force. Now him and that idiot Solo were out in a blizzard on an ice planet!

"Well we got clearance to go." Kaden told her.

Kaden along with three other private fighters and Rouge Squadron were flying out to scan the surface.

"Good luck." Jan said to him before leaving.

Kaden noticed she had been acting weird since the escape of a prisoner two weeks earlier. It was something he had tried to get more information about but had never had the opportunity.

He climbed up into the cockpit of the _Relentless_.

"I grow weary my Hand." The Emperor's voice seemed to fill the enclosed space. Kaden was amazed that the Rebels could not hear him.

"_Skywalker is never alone my Master, it has been impossible to get near him. And he distrusts me."_ Kaden said quietly.

"No matter. Lord Vader will attack Hoth within the coming days. Be prepared for retrieval, I have a different assignment for you." The Emperor said.

"Master, who will take up the pursuit of Skywalker if not me?" Kaden asked.

"It is no concern of yours. Be ready." The Emperor ended the transmission.

Kaden sighed. He would obey of course, but he had never thought of the rebellion in this way before. Never from their perspective.

------------------------------------------------------

After the Emperor's announcement Kaden couldn't relax.

Luke and Han had been safely located after their night out on Hoth's harsh surface and everyone seemed as relaxed as they could be. But Kaden kept waiting.

According to Jan an Imperial Probe droid had been shot down outside the day Luke disappeared. Two days ago.

This wait was killing him.

Suddenly a tremor came through the Force.

"All pilots please report to your commanding officers." A voice crackled over the coms.

This was it.

"Jan what's happening?" he asked when he caught up with her. She looked grim.

"Okay pilot's there is an Imperial attack force here. They just started to transport troops to the surface." She announced to the group of private pilots. "Our job is to distract and hopefully take out the heavy weaponry."

"You mean AT-ATs?" Kaden asked her.

"Exactly." Jan nodded.

"Don't worry Commander. Our ships can handle it, probably better then you're run down thing." The man who spoke laughed and everyone joined in. It had become common practise to pick on the _Mouldy Crow_.

"We'll see. And I better see all of you at rendezvous." Jan said.

Kaden felt an odd prick of guilt.

------------------------------------------------------

"Okay pilot's you're good for launch!" Jan said over the coms.

The group of assorted ships launched out of the hangers.

Kaden got a close reading on where the Star Destroyer's were. He looked at the readings then looked at the group of pilots.

For the first time in ages he let himself touch the Force.

He sensed more then saw Luke look in his direction.

Kaden swore. He had been careless.

Quickly he lanched hsi ship out of the hanger.

He changed his com frequency to Jan's private one.

"Jan I'm sorry." He said to her.

"What about?" she asked sounding concerned.

A static transmission came through on the _Relentless_.

"Commander Kenobi return to the _Reliant _at once."

"Kaden! What's going on? Are you- Are you an _Imperial_!" Jan yelled at him

Kaden pulled the com from his head and snapped it. Pulling his ship up roughly he hurtled through Hoth's atmosphere up to the waiting Star Destroyer.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: not much to say s on with the show!

-------------------

Half an hour later Kaden stood on the bridge of the _Reliant_. Separate screens around the room showed the battle, and ahead he could see the large shape of the planet and the fleeing Rebel ships.

Only an hour ago he had joked around with Jan and two other pilots as they tinkered with their ships or with weaponry. Now he was once again standing on the bridge of a Star Destroyer in his black robes and his lightsaber hanging at his side, watching those same people flee for their lives.

"Commander Kenobi, there's a transmission for you." Said a Lieutenant.

"Where?" he asked.

"In your ship Sir."

Kaden walked back to the hanger with a sense of dread hanging over him. He knew who it was. There was a recorded message.

"Okay Kaden, or should I say _Commander Kenobi_ you got us good. Most of the squad is down on this wasteland, nice of you to deliver all our plans straight to the Imps. I trusted you, and you _used_ me. If I see you again, I will put you out of your misery."

Jan. Using the coldest voice he had ever heard.

In the back of his mind Kaden began to wonder if he had done the right thing.

-------------------

Jan sat in her room with her head in her hands. She felt like crying.

Barely a day ago she had been in her fighter. Now she was recently discharged from the med bay with a mechanical right hand. Kaden had cost the Rebellion so much. But he had cost her almost everything. The _Mouldy Crow_ was barely functional after the crash, she had lost all but two pilots of her squadron.

So many of her friends had died that day. The M_illennium Falcon_ along with Leia and Luke were missing. And Kaden had turned out to be an Imperial.

She had let two Imperials free in barely a month.

"Jan? There's someone here to see you." Said Mon Mothma at the door.

Jan opened it up.

Kyle Katarn stood there.

"Kyle?" she asked sounding shocked.

"Told you I'd be back." Kyle said.

"Kyle Katarn has defected from the Imperial ranks. He brought us much useful information including a list of spies within our own ranks." Mon Mothma explained. "His not official with us yet, but he has turned over his weapons and has agreed to remain here until we have cleared everything up."

"Is the name Kaden Tryus on the list?" Jan asked.

"Kaden? You mean Kaden Kenobi?" Kyle asked.

"Yes that's what the Imperial's called him." Jan said. "You know him?"

"Yes I do. His my best friend, another Dark Knight." Kyle explained. "Why? How do you know him?"

"Because he was a pilot within our ranks until the battle today, when the Imperials recalled him. What else can you say?" Jan pressed him.

"Well, he was trained by Palpatine himself. His mother was Naria Dooku." Kyle explained.

"Naria Dooku? The Separatist leader?" Mon Mothma asked him.

"Yeah something like that. Anyway his father was a Jedi Knight, Palpatine always said he was the one who killed his mother. But that could be a lie, like what I was told." Kyle said.

"That is a lot of information Katarn, Thank-you." Mon Mothma said before turning to leave.

"Kaden has sat at the Emperors feet for his whole life." Kyle said shaking his head. "If only he was still here I could tell him what was happening!"

"Thank-you for coming back." Jan said awkwardly.

"Thank-you for telling everything straight…" Kyle said to her.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Longer chapter this time, but hey I was having fun writing :) glad your all enjoying this one!

-----

"You may enter." The Emperor's said to Kaden.

Kaden walked in and knelt before his throne.

"Anything to say young apprentice?" he asked him.

"Yes Master, I apologise for falling to capture Skywalker. But I stick to how I played things." Kaden explained.

The Emperor laughed.

"Good, good. You performed this task to the best of your abilities. But you where not up to the task" He said.

He felt Kaden's startled reaction and chuckled.

"Do not worry my young Hand. I have discovered a means to imbue you with the full strength of the Dark Side. But you must prove yourself worthy."

"I will do anything you ask my Master." Kaden said.

"Commander Katarn has defected." The Emperor spoke harshly.

"What, how could he…" Kaden looked up shocked.

"Your friend has become a very dangerous threat. Do not let him drag you down with him. You will confront him." The Emperor said.

"Please Master, I cannot kill him he is my friend!" Kaden begged.

"I will allow you this one gift. You may confront Katarn but you do not have to kill him. However if he gets in your way ever again he will have to be destroyed."

"Thank-you Master." Kaden said bowing his head again.

"Lord Vader is busy on Bespin, I have reason to believe that Katarn will be headed that way with the young Rebel woman you befriended. Deal with them both, return when you are free from them."

"Yes my Master." Kaden said and stood up.

The Emperor watched him walk out. The Dark Side swirled around him. He would not turn as Katarn had. He would not let him.

--------------

"The Imperials have control of the city. It is said that the man in charge, Lando Calrissian, fled with a group of Rebels. It sounds like they got out." Jan said as she and Kyle stared at the terminal screen.

"Someone could have been left behind. This is a cover up. They're giving enough information to keep everyone quiet but not actually giving us any details." Kyle pointed out.

Jan nodded in agreement. Since Kyle had joined the Rebellion he had been an extreme help.

He knew all the Imperial tricks from tactics to cover-ups.

As soon as they heard about the_ Millennium Falcon_ on Bespin they had asked for permission to go. This was Kyle's big test as far as many where concerned. He had the perfect opportunity to take off again with a lot of knowledge as well.

Jan wished they could see how careful he was, not everyone could have gotten onto such a heavily guarded station.

"What do you suggest?" she asked resting her head on her hand. As usual it was strange to think about the fact that it wasn't hers. Not really.

"We can get into the main security station, they have it in the administrative buildings. We can do a wide scale search for prisoners and the like. That way we will know if anyone is still here."

-------------------

As soon as night fell they left the rented room.

Kyle led the way and quickly dispatched of the guard. Quickly he and Jan moved the unconscious body out of sight.

Jan grabbed the security card and opened the door.

"Freeze!" called the trooper inside.

Kyle used the Force to push him into the wall.

Jan let off a stun shot and he dropped heavily to the ground.

Kyle quickly activated the terminal and began the search.

"You're good at this." She said to him after awhile.

"Vader trained me to be the perfect infiltrator. I was one of the best." Kyle said shortly. Despite all the information he had handed over he was still hesitant to mention his past. "No one listed here is any of our guys. Not to my knowledge anyway. Your friends got out."

Jan went to say something.

"Shh!" Kyle hissed. "Someone's coming!"

Kyle grabbed her hand and dragged her out into the hallway.

Jan pulled him into a doorway near the exit.

The stood there as they heard the guards steps come closer. Then barely a meter away they stopped and paused.

Jan and Kyle held their breath.

Slowly the steps began to head back the other way.

Jan let out her breath and sighed. She then realised she hadn't let go of Kyle's hand, and he hadn't taken it away.

-----------

Kyle opened the door to their room.

Immediately he knew something was wrong

"I've been waiting for you." Came an all to familiar voice.

"Kaden!" Kyle cried.

Behind him he heard Jan pull out her blaster.

Kaden waved his hand slightly and the blaster flew across the room.

"Let's not make this messy. Close the door." He ordered.

Kyle slid the door shut.

"What are you doing here Kaden?" he asked not liking the look on his friend's face.

"I could ask the same. Why did you defect?" Kaden asked.

"The same reason you should. Vader and Palpatine lied to me, my father wasn't killed by the Rebellion, he was killed by Jerec on Imperial orders! I've seen the proof!" Kyle said.

"The rebellion would say anything to draw you away from the Empire!" Kaden yelled.

The two friends glared at each other.

"My Master sent me to find you both." Kaden said finally.

"Are you going to kill us? Finish the job you did on Hoth!" Jan yelled at him.

"You would be surprised. No I am not here to kill you, the Emperor wants me to confront you both, so you cannot hold me back." Kaden said coldly to her.

"Kaden his using you! His making sure you have no one else to turn to, he will end out destroying you." Kyle said to him sounding desperate.

"Silence!" Kaden yelled at him. "The next time out paths cross I will not help either of you, if the Emperor asks me to kill you I will. Without hesitation."

Kaden walked towards them.

Kyle moved out of his way pulling Jan with him.

Kaden opened the door and left without a second glance.

"I've failed him." He said as he slipped to the floor.

"No you didn't." Jan said as she sat down next to him.

"You don't understand. Kaden was like my brother, I've always looked out for him. Now I have left and Palpatine has driven us apart." Kyle muttered quietly. "Who knows how far he could fall."

"It's not your fault Kyle." Jan said softly. Tentatively she put her arms around him.

Kyle hugged her back tightly.

"I'll never use the Force again." Kyle said quietly against her shoulder.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Regular update? What do those words mean? lol, enjoy!

* * *

"Welcome Kaden. I'm sure you have met Jerec and Lumiya?" The Emperor asked.

"Yes Master I met them both at the Academy." He said.

"Good. The three of you are the most powerful Dark Knights in the galaxy. You three alone have been chosen to become the first Dark Side Elite." The Emperor paused to judge their reactions.

Lumiya was ambitious, she saw this as her great chance.

Jerec was already twisting it to his advantage, hungry for the power being offered.

Kaden's thoughts where strangely difficult to read, yet The Emperor knew him well enough to know that he wanted this power.

"You have also been raised to the rank of General. We leave immediately, collect your things and meet on my Star Destroyer." He said to them.

All three stood and bowed to him before leaving.

Palpatine sat back in his chair smiling triumphantly. He had chosen well, once forged in the Dark Side they would reach new levels of power and become unstoppable servants, totally loyal to him.

------------------

Darth Vader strode down the halls of the Imperial Palace.

He was annoyed at his Masters newest plan, the Dark Side Elites sounded like to big a risk to the security of the Empire.

Also he was incurring many obstacles in his quest to locate his son. It seemed like ever since Obi-Wan had placed the lightsaber of Anakin Skywalker, _his_ own saber, in the boy's hands that Luke had become a thorn in the Empire's side.

Well he had his own way of getting revenge on Obi-Wan.

"General Kenobi!" he called to the boy.

"Lord Vader," Kaden said, "I did not expect you."

"I have something for you." He said and handed him a black cylindrical case.

Kaden popped it open and drew out the slender hilt of a lightsaber he activated it and the blade hummed to life.

"It was your father's I took it from him when I killed him on the Death Star." He explained.

"Thank you Lord Vader." Kaden said and bowed.

Vader left the room.

"_You corrupted my own son with my own lightsaber Obi-Wan. Now I give your son _your_ lightsaber. You can watch him corrupt it as he falls and you can do nothing."_

------------------

Byss was the darkest planet Kaden had ever seen.

The closer they came to it the colder he felt. When he stepped onto the surface he felt like something inside himself was being strangled. He hid his discomfort from his Master, not wanting him to see his weakness.

He reached his hand to where his saber usually hung, instead of the usual plain design of his own carefully crafted saber he found the one Lord Vader had given him. His father's.

He had taken it apart on the journey to Byss, learning how his father had built it. He had also changed the crystals so now the red synthetic one from his own saber was nestled into the design changing the blade colour. He had kept the blue crystal.

The lightsaber felt strangely warm despite the oppressive darkness.

The Emperor led the three Dark Knights into his hidden citadel, deeply into his private quarters, down below the surface of the planet.

The depths of his citadel were even heavier then the surface.

Finally they reached a large circular room made of cold black stone.

The Emperor gestured to them, instructing them to sit.

All three sat obediently going straight into their meditative states. The Emperor had told them about the ritual on the way to Byss and each participant was eager to be the best. Kaden knew that he alone was the Emperor's Hand, he was already the best.

Palpatine watched as the three Knights succumbed to the Dark Side aura in the room, slipping into very deep states of meditation.

Experimentally he clapped his hands loudly. When none of them reacted he drew out a small needle from his robes. Walking behind Kaden he pressed the needle into the boy's neck.

The Force seemed to burn around the boy as he did it, but despite the invisible resistance Kaden didn't react at all. Quickly the drug took effect and the boy slumped to the ground.

------------------

Two of Palpatine's Elite Red Guards lowered the unconscious body of Kaden onto the stone table.

Palpatine placed his hand on the boy's forehead and delved into his mind, inside he could see Kaden's memories rushing around his mind. Foremost in the boy's thoughts was his recent confrontation with the defector Katarn. His rage was intense, his betrayal even deeper.

Palpatine reached deeper, into the very core of what made Kaden himself. That's when the work began. He let his own dark energy seep into him, filling his very soul. Palpatine carefully twisted thoughts and feelings imbuing every inch of the boy with the Dark Side. Then he began to reinforce much of the instruction he had given Kaden as a child. It was easier then it had been with Jerec or Lumiya. He had trained this boy himself.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey folks, short chapter I know but guess what, congratulations you have reached then end of Part One! I'm keeping all parts in the one story to make it easier but between each part is a bit of time where there's nothing much happening. Part Two starts during the event of Return of the Jedi. In the meantime, enjoy!

* * *

"Kyle! Kyle!"

Kyle groaned and rubbed his forehead.

"What happened Kyle!" Jan asked him.

"I don't know…" Kyle answered as he sat up.

"You were sitting there listening then you suddenly cried out and just collapsed." Jan explained to him.

"I feel there's something wrong." Luke said gravely. "Right before Kyle collapsed I felt a disturbance in the Force."

"You do that a lot don't you…" Kyle muttered.

Ever since returning from Bespin Kyle and Jan had sought out Luke. After meeting Lando Calrissian and finding out from Leia about Han being taken by Boba Fett, Jan had introduced them to Kyle.

Despite all the differences Luke and Kyle had hit it off quite well. After awhile Luke had drawn him into the plans for rescuing Han Solo from Jabba the Hutt. Soon after Kyle had begun to talk about being trained as a Dark Knight by Vader. Luke had then encouraged Kyle to go with him to meet his Jedi Master on Degobah.

"We really should return to Ben's home on Tatooine. He must have had some of the Jedi Archives with him, if we could get our hands on that information… well it would answer a lot." Luke said interrupting Jan's thoughts.

"Who was Ben?" Kyle asked curiously.

"He means General Obi-Wan Kenobi." Leia said.

"Kenobi as in… Kaden's father?" Kyle cried out.

"You mean that friend you told me about is _Ben's_ son?" Luke asked sounding shocked.

"He must have been, Palpatine never made it a secret that his father was a Jedi Knight." Kyle shook his head. "That guy gets more twisted by the day I swear."

"Well." Luke said trying to change the topic. "If what just happened is any indication, Palpatine is planning something and it includes your friend."

"What are we going to do?" Leia asked him.

"I don't know…" Luke said quietly.

----------------------

Kaden woke up. He wasn't sure how much time had passed, in fact the last he remembered was kneeling down to meditate.

"So you're awake." Lumiya said to him.

Kaden sat up to take in his surroundings.

Jerec still lay barely moving on his own bed while Lumiya looked as if she hadn't been awake long.

"I don't remember a thing." Kaden muttered as he rubbed his aching head.

"Neither do I. I imagine it's one of the side effects the Emperor spoke of." She spoke quietly.

Kaden did a quick check on himself. His body was weak and shaken, the Force however had never felt clearer. Byss no longer felt oppressive.

Only now instead of feeling warm his lightsaber felt hot.

Kaden nodded to Lumiya acknowledging her comment then lay down to sleep some more.

Maybe everything would be clearer when he woke up.

----------------------

Kaden ran his hand over the side of the _Relentless II_. A gift from the Emperor the ship was a Sith Interceptor, a model that had previously only used by an old apprentice of his Master.

Each of the Elites had been gifted with one, so they could perform their duties to the best of their abilities, which after the ritual had greatly risen.

However inside he felt his rage against his former friend. If Katarn hadn't turned from them maybe he would have been there with him. Now the betrayal seemed to sting at him.

He would complete his missions, but very soon he would ask the Emperor for permission to finish what had been set in motion on Bespin. The next time he saw Katarn he would kill him.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hey folks, been distracted this past week. so missed an update. Also to those who read Chronicles i've had to pause the writing, I want to focus on Fate's Hand and i've got soem writers block on that story.  
Now on with the good stuff!

* * *

**Part Two** - Set during Return of the Jedi

Kyle expertly guided his X-Wing behind Luke's. He could hear the happy conversation between Luke and the recently freed Han Solo. It was a releif after all the tense months of planning that had gone into his rescue. Slowly the two X-Wings veered in a different direction from the _Millennium Falcon_.

"You ready for this Kyle?" Luke asked.

"As ready as ever." Kyle acknowledged him.

Kyle set the coordinates to Degohbah and the two ships sped into hyperspace.

For the better part of the year his and everyone else's lives had centred on rescuing Han. He had spent almost all that time in the old home of Obi-Wan Kenobi. There he had freed himself of the Dark Side. There he and Luke had learnt more of the Light Side. Yet Kyle still refused to reach out to the Force. Now he would meet the great Jedi Master Yoda.

Kyle hoped that Yoda would confirm that he was free of the Dark Side taint.Luke hoped that Yoda would get through Kyle's stubborness, they needed every Jedi they could get.

Kyle sat in gloomy silence thinking about things long past. Since that day over a year ago when he had collapsed he had felt nothing from Kaden. It seemed what ever had happened had truly broken their bond. The man who had been his brother for eight or more years was gone. Kyle didn't know what was there instead.

He had heard whispers. Tales of terrifying assassins sent by Palpatine to eliminate his foes. Stories of those who could wield unwordly and dark powers. Stories of people far more evil then a Dark Knight.

It was a terrifying concept.

Kyle shok his head and tried to push his thoughts to the back of his head. He decided to think on more pleasurable topics. Namely Jan Ors.

* * *

Kaden followed Darth Vader off his shuttle. He had changed a lot in the past year. He had taken on many assignments, all of them ending in success and because of this his control of the Dark Side had greatly increased. He pushed for this, for every bit of power he could get. Kaden knew he would need it when he confronted Kyle and maybe even Luke.

The sight of him and Darth Vader made all the men present nervous for good reason. Kaden could sense their fear. It was pathetic.

The Emperor was coming to see the completion of his Death Star, and the destruction of the rebel alliance.

* * *

"Brought a friend, have you?" Yoda asked Luke.

"Master Yoda, this is a friend of mine Kyle Katarn. He served Palpatine as a Dark Knight." Luke explained.

"Served the Dark Side has he?" Yoda asked as he looked at Kyle.

Kyle met Yoda's eyes.

Yoda laughed. "Strong is he to break free."

Kyle glanced at Luke.

Luke watched his small master with worry in his eyes.

"Guide you, Luke will." Yoda said to Kyle.

Luke met Kyle's gaze. Kyle nodded and left the small hut, leaving the Jedi Master and pupil to speak. Luke looked thankful.

"Luke has great faith in you." Came a voice.

Kyle started and looked around.

A ghostly figure walked towards him.

"So you're the one who has been studying in my home for the past year." The man said as he sat on the log by Kyle.

"Your Obi-Wan?" Kyle asked.

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Yoda was right. You have been strong to pull away from Vader's influence."

"Why did you let him kill you?" Kyle suddenly asked.

"It was better for me to guide in this form, it was safer." Obi-Wan said.

"But what about your son? Was it safer to leave him?" Kyle asked sounding annoyed.

Obi-Wan froze and his half smile, so similar to Kaden's, faded.

"You didn't know?" Kyle asked sounding shocked. _"Aw sith spit…"_

"Tell me…please." Obi-Wan said, his voice suddenly sounding hoarse.

"Palpatine's favourite Dark Knight, Kaden Kenobi. Palpatine practically raised him after his mother was killed…he always said you did it." Kyle explained in a rush.

"Naria didn't, _couldn't_ have had a child before she was killed!" Obi-Wan cried. "She could never settle with what Palpatine and Vader did to her father, Count Dooku. She left to confront them."

"Well they didn't kill her. Palpatine could probably sense she was pregnant." Kyle explained. "She died when Kaden was nearly two."

Obi-Wan looked shattered.

"I always thought she had died… he had her all that time?" he asked shakily. "There was always a dark spot in the Force, something empty I could never sense. That must have been her, and then Kaden."

"I'm sorry," Kyle said awkwardly. "I thought you knew about him."

Kyle felt something through the Force and looked at the hut.

Luke walked out looking lost.

Kyle knew Yoda was dead.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: Hey folks! Internet problems are now officialy solved! Finally I have 24hr access on my own computer, I'm aiming to start weekly updates again. Anyway hope your all still reading!

* * *

On board the half finished Death Star every available man was lined up for the Emperor's arrival.

As the shuttle flew in and landed in position Kaden followed Darth Vader up the lines of men to kneel before the Emperor as he left his shuttle.

The Emperor glanced briefly at Kaden then began to walk with Darth Vader. They began to discuss his son Luke Skywalker. Kaden followed quietly behind them.

Slowly the Emperor walked towards the throne room flanked by his two servants.

Darth Vader bowed at the door and left to return to the _Executor_. Kaden followed his Master and the Red Guards in.

"You did well on your last assignment General." The Emperor said as he sat down.

"I live to serve you." Kaden said quietly.

"Yes you are most loyal. But I sense that like Lord Vader there is something you wish to do."

"I want to confront Katarn. I want to make him pay." Kaden replied.

"This you will do. I believe that the rebellion is sending a strike team to Endor. Your old friend will be amongst them. You will confront him and you will win." He said confidently.

* * *

"I reckon your crazy." Kyle said shaking his head.

"What?" Han asked feigning shock.

"Barely a few days out of hibernation in _carbonite_ and your leading a strike team onto an Imperial controlled planet on a suicide run." Kyle replied.

Han shrugged and leant back in the pilot's seat.

"Well _you_ signed on." Han pointed out.

"It's my kind of crazy." Kyle shot back.

Leia and Luke caught each other's eyes and grinned. It was good to have Han back.

"What getting yourself blown all the way to Belkadan is your idea of crazy?" Han asked.

"I was thinking more of the Unknown Regions. And I was hoping it would be the Imperials who get thrown that far." Kyle said back.

"Now I'm trying to work out whose crazier." Han muttered.

"Personally I think it's a tie." Jan cut in and put her hand on Kyle's shoulder.

Kyle laughed and Han shook his head. But he was grinning.

Chewie howled to get their attention.

"Okay guys here we come." Han said suddenly all business as they dropped out of hyperspace.

* * *

On board the Death Star Kaden looked out the large windows in the throne room.

"You can sense something." The Emperor spoke as he entered the room.

Kaden hadn't heard him enter.

"Yes, my Master." Kaden replied.

"The time has come then." The Emperor said.

Kaden walked down the steps to approach his Master. Only when he stood next to the robed figure did he realise that he was taller, it never seemed that way.

"I will return when I have killed Katarn for his treachery." Kaden told him.

"Go then my Hand. Finish what you started a year ago."

* * *

Kaden directed the _Relentless I_ down towards the shield generator on Endor.

He had left his Interceptor, the _Relentless II_, on a hidden asteroid base when the Emperor had asked for his presence during the completion of the second Death Star. Instead he had his old fighter transported to the _Executor _from Coruscant.

"This is General Kenobi coming in for landing." He said to the generator.

"Docking Bay two is ready for you General." Came the quick reply.

Kaden began to take the fighter in for a landing.

* * *

Jan looked up as sound of a fighter passed above the Rebel group. Her mind raced. Turning to Kyle she knew he had heard it as well. There was only one fighter that looked like that. Kaden's.

"Luke!" Jan called out.

Luke walked over to them.

"Kaden's here, on Endor." Kyle said to him.

"And Vader is on the Super Star Destroyer." Luke sighed. "This could really be something big. I feel like the Force is waiting for this."

"Waiting for what?" Jan asked.

"A confrontation." Kyle answered. Luke looked grim.

"You two cannot take on Kaden, Vader and the Emperor. You would be crazy to try!" Jan cried.

"Don't worry Jan. I won't exactly go searching for it. My focus is winning this for the Rebellion. Not to mention I'll be using skills Vader taught me _against_ him. That works out just fine to me." Kyle reasoned.

Luke watched the two trade concerned glances, despite Kyle's humorous words. It was no secret that the two had done every assignment together and there was more then 'an effective business arrangement' between the two of them. But it had been a year ago since Kaden had confronted Kyle and Luke was really concerned about how a head to head confrontation would end. For _both_ men.


	15. Chapter 15

Kyle led the small group through Endor's forest. Every time they came across scout groups of stormtroopers he and Jan would sneak down and take them out before they pressed on.

Eventually night set in and there was still no sign of Luke, Leia, Han or the droids.

"We should rest here." Jan said to him. "We haven't seen any imps and the others aren't expecting us at the generator for awhile anyway."

Kyle nodded vaguely.

Jan took his hand.

"Luke's wrong. You won't have to face Kaden here. You may never have to face him." She said to him quietly.

"This coming from the woman who would happily but a blaster against his head and pull the trigger." Kyle pointed out.

Jan dug her elbow into his ribs.

"Ow!" He jumped.

"Kyle you gave up the Force over a year ago. You don't have to follow Luke down his path." Jan said to him seriously. She leant her head over and kissed him on the shoulder.

"I think we can make it to the generator by tomorrow late morning if we get a good start." She changed the subject.

"Good night Jan." Kyle said and kissed her head.

"Good night." She replied before walking back to the strike team.

* * *

Kaden watched as Luke Skywalker was brought onto the base. 

"What are you doing here Skywalker?" Kaden growled at him.

"It was your troops who invited me." Luke replied calmly.

"I'm no idiot. A small group of stormtroopers couldn't overpower you." He took the lightsaber being handed to him. "Especially armed with this."

Luke just looked at him calmly.

"What…" Kaden said narrowing his eyes in annoyance.

"I never noticed back on Hoth. But you do look like your father." Luke replied in an even tone.

Kaden lashed out at him and knocked him to the ground.

"Don't test yourself against me Skywalker! I have been submersed in the Dark Side by the Emperor himself, I am one of his Dark Side Elite. Your own feeble Jedi skills cannot stand against me!" Kaden snapped at him as Luke was pulled to his feet.

Luke just kept his annoyingly calm gaze trained on Kaden.

"It's not too late to save yourself Kaden." He said after awhile.

"Bring him." Kaden said to the troopers and turned towards the lift.

* * *

Vader waited in the corridor for Luke. He didn't have to wait long. 

Kaden walked through the opening doors followed by four troopers and Luke Skywalker.

Vader noticed the small trickle of blood coming from his cut lip. He glanced from Kaden to Luke.

"You knew the Emperor wanted him undamaged…" Vader said harshly.

"It couldn't be helped Lord Vader." Kaden said evenly.

Vader hit him across the face making him stumble back. His glove, cutting into his jaw above an existing scar.

Luke briefly wondered if that's where it had come from. Then he felt the rush of anger from Kaden.

Vader turned his attention to Luke to read his response. He felt nothing but the calm block that he had thrown up.

"General Kenobi leave us. You have your own matters to attend to." Vader ordered.

"Of course Lord Vader." Kaden said in forced obedience as he turned and walked away.

"Now my son, we have matters of our own to discuss."

* * *

"Nice of you to make it. What's with the fluffballs?" Kyle asked as they ran into Han and the others. 

"And where's Luke?" Jan asked as they looked towards the generator as an Imperial shuttle lifted into the air.

"Long story." Han said.

"Luke's on that shuttle. With Vader. Isn't he?" Kyle said.

"Not so long." Han grumbled.

"We'll fill you in on our way to the back entrance." Leia said to them.

"Back entrance, isn't that a little too convenient?" Jan asked.

"They're _imperials_." Han said.

"Exactly." Kyle shot back.

* * *

"Han!" Kyle yelled through the door. 

"Too late." Jan groaned as the Imperial reinforcements flooded the clearing.

"It was a trap…" Kyle muttered.

"Very good of you. Took you awhile though didn't it?" Came a sneering voice.

"Kaden." Kyle said sounding strained. Before him stood his oldest friend, the man who had been his brother. And he was so twisted. So evil. Had he been that way once? Waves of Dark Side power rolled off him.

"It's been a long time." Kaden said to him as the strike team was disarmed and arrested while Han and the other's were dragged out of the bunker.

"This confrontation's been a long time coming." He continued. "When you are dead and Skywalker has turned your rebellion will fall. The Emperor has foreseen this."

"Luke will never fall to the Dark Side." Leia spat at Kaden.

"He is with my Master now. If he doesn't turn he will die." Kaden snapped at her. "Along with the rest of you."

"You bastard!" Jan yelled at Kaden.

"Leave them out of this Kaden." Kyle spoke up. "Enough is enough."

"These people are the reason you _left_!" Kaden shouted.

Kyle's eyes wandered to the nearby speeder. If he could use the Force…

Jan pulled a hidden blaster from her belt and fired at Kaden.

Kyle took the opportunity and rolled towards the speeder got on and took off.

"Don't fire!" Kaden yelled. "I want him alive!" he ran over to a speeder and sped after him.

* * *

A/N: Hey folks, this was one of my favorite chapters to write!

Now I'll take a moment for some shameless self promotion. My brother and I have a co-written story (under my user name) that is a Star Wars version of Survivor. If you love humor you'll love this story:)


	16. Chapter 16

A/N Short chapter today, sorry about that! Sorry to leave you all with cliff hangers! I'll try not to...NOT! -insert much evil laughter-

* * *

Kyle sped away from his friends trying to draw Kaden as far away as possible.

As Kaden drew level with him Kyle slammed on the brakes causing him to fly past.

He got off the speeder and drew his lightsaber.

Kaden stopped and leapt all the way to land in front of him.

"You've given up the Force!" he cried in disbelief.

"I didn't believe in using it the way you have!" Kyle yelled back at him.

"You'll need it now!" Kaden swung at him.

Kyle activated his saber in time to block.

The two sabers locked together hissing angrily.

"If you don't fight you know I will have no qualms about killing you… and her." Kaden hissed.

Kyle kicked him in the stomach making him stumble backwards. He then pushed his attack.

Kaden recovered quickly and started pushing him back again.

Kyle felt his muscles straining as he held off Kaden's saber.

He couldn't do it. Not without the Force.

Kaden saw the look flash across Kyle's face. He knew what was coming.

The Force rushed towards Kyle as he drew it in.

It was like releasing something. His body sung as the Force flowed through him as it once had. But this time he wasn't using the Dark Side. This time the Light Side was here to assist him. And he would beat Kaden.

Kaden attacked.

"You hear that?" Kyle yelled at him. "That's my friends fighting your army!"

"If it wasn't for the trees you would see the rebels dieing in the sky!" Kaden attacked again narrowly missing Kyle's arm.

Kyle swung out of the way and Kaden's saber bit into the trunk of a large tree.

With a creaking sound it fell to the ground bringing more with it.

Kaden ducked to the side of the falling wilderness. He saw Kyle sheltering nearby and attacked.

Kyle was surprised by the sudden attack and leapt back, raising his lightsaber in time to block Kaden's.

Kaden swung at him again.

Kyle leapt over one of the fallen trees.

"Stop drawing this out Katarn!" Kaden yelled frustrated.

Kyle grabbed Kaden's feet from under the tree and pulled him over.

Kyle crawled out quickly briefly using the Force to hold Kaden down before drawing his lightsaber again and pointing it at his throat.

An explosion ripped through the forest.

"Your shield generator is down. Your master is next." Kyle said to his former friend.

Kaden shot a bolt of lightening at him throwing him back. Before getting to his feet.

Kyle saw the Dark Side now like a raging fire around him. He was drawing this from the Emperor.

Luke was fighting Vader, he was fighting Kaden and the Emperor was fighting them both.

"You thought you were winning Katarn? I just wanted you to use the Force! Winning means nothing if you're not fighting me at your best!" Kaden mocked him.

"Are we going to trade insults or fight?" Kyle asked.

Kaden leapt at him raising his saber.

Kyle braced himself but the force of it nearly threw him to the ground.

"Look what has happened to you Kaden! His killed you!" Kyle yelled at his former best friend.

"You're a fool Katarn! I'm more alive then ever!" Kaden spat back.

"You're nothing but a shell of who you once were!" Kyle yelled back.

Kaden glared at his friend, his eyes burning yellow and red. He tried to step back to attack again but the sabers were truly locked.

Kaden moved one of his hands and lifted Kyle off the ground chocking him.

"Kaden… don't do… this." Kyle forced the words out. He felt Kaden's hand loosen slightly and breathed in deeply.

Suddenly Kaden dropped the saber and stumbled backwards. He wobbled on his feet then crumpled to the ground crying out.

Kyle got to his feet and walked towards him.

Kaden didn't even move.

Kyle knew the Emperor was dead.

* * *

Secretly Kyle took the shattered Kaden back to rendezvous, the Ewok village.

Skirting around the crowded clearing he planned to leave Kaden on the outskirts.

Kaden just lay on the ground unconscious, only the rise and fall of his chest showed that he was still alive.

"What are you doing out here Kyle?" came Luke's voice.

"Hey." Kyle said wearily. He nodded towards Kaden. "I couldn't kill him Luke. When the Emperor died he just kind of…broke."

"My father killed him. To save me." Luke said quietly.

"Oh. Is he-?" Kyle began to ask.

"He died." Luke confirmed.

"I'm sorry." Kyle said. "Look at us, the last of the Jedi worrying about fallen Sith." He shook his head.

"So you used the Force? You want to be a Jedi?" Luke asked him.

"I have to be." Kyle replied. "Luke. The Alliance will execute Kaden for his crimes. I don't even know if he can be turned to the light."

"I don't know Kyle. Everything up to now has been to overthrow the Emperor. Now that it has happened I don't know what to do." Luke muttered.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **Hey Ann Jinn nice to see a new reader. -Glares at grammar- bad grammar! Lol, thanks for the tip I'll do a closer read over the chapters now. Anyway, on with the chapter…

* * *

**(One month later.)**

Kyle shifted in his chair before continuing to scroll through the information on his terminal.

It had been one month since the battle of Endor and now the Alliance had taken Coruscant and officially re-instated the Republic.

Within the Palace's medical ward Kaden lay stabilised, but life less. Also under heavy guard. If he ever did wake up he wouldn't be free. It was only as a favour to Luke that the Republic was allowing him medical care, if it had been up to them he would have been long dead.

Jan had told him of whispered rumours that the other two Elite had joined the Imperial Remnant.

"Kyle you're not going to find anything." Jan said to him quietly. "Nothing that's going to help anyway."

"I've been going through Sith and Jedi records. Luke has too. Anything we have from Obi-Wan Kenobi's stash from Tatooine. We think those who were physically closer to Palpatine when he died would have been effected more then those on the opposite side of the galaxy. Also for those who were drawing on his power at that time. Kaden was doing both of those things." Kyle explained.

"See you sound like a text book not your usual self." Jan said trying to joke. "Kyle I think you should leave Coruscant."

"Like Luke?" he asked her.

"Yes. Take Kaden away from here, some people would feel better if he was dead. Take these records and help Luke with his Jedi Academy." Jan said quietly.

"And what about you?" Kyle turned to look at her.

Jan crossed the room and kissed him.

"I love you Kyle." She said.

"I love you too, but that doesn't answer my question." He pressed.

"I can't stop serving the Republic they need me. But I don't have to be here when I'm not working." She replied.

"Well how am I meant to get him out of here? He still is a prisoner you know." Kyle pointed out.

"We'll talk to Leia, I'm sure she can convince everyone that the last thing they need is a Dark Side Elite taking them on. Better to lock him away in a Jedi Academy under the kind of guard that can prevent his escape." Jan said with a smirk.

Kyle kissed her again.

"You're a genius." Kyle said to her.

"I know." Jan replied.

* * *

Kaden sat glaring at his situation.

If Kyle knew he would probably be laughing.

Kaden knew he wasn't dead, he could see for himself that his body was still functioning, he just couldn't get his _mind_ to work. Therefore he found himself stuck in a sort of limbo between his living body and release into the Force.

Technically what had happened should have killed him, he didn't know _how_ he knew it was just one of those things he just did. The Force's answer to a calculated guess.

The gleaming saber hilt lay by his bed. That's what had saved him, somehow the energy tied into that saber, an energy from before he had owned it had blocked the full extent of Palpatine's death.

With a hissing sound the door opened.

It was Kyle.

For a month Kyle had argued Kaden's case against all the Alliance, despite Kaden's attempts to kill his old friend, Kyle was now trying to save him. Kaden didn't know if he should hate him or not.

A lot of Palpatine's teachings were getting fuzzy.

And after all, he had hesitated on Endor.

He rubbed his head. How did he manage to have such a large headache when he wasn't alive?

"Okay Kaden, we're getting you out of this place." Kyle muttered to his still form. "You're such an idiot."

Kaden wanted to throw something at him. He glanced at his utility belt.

The belt flew off the table hitting Kyle in the shoulder before falling to the floor.

Kyle jumped up looking surprised.

Kaden felt the same. Had he done that?

Kyle bent to pick up the belt and something blue fell to the ground.

Kyle's eyes widened as he picked it up.

"Wait until Luke sees this. Obi-Wan's lightsaber crystal." Kyle muttered and glanced at Kaden. "I'm amazed Palpatine let you keep something like this."

"_Technically he didn't know…"_ Kaden thought. That caused him to pause. Why _had_ he kept that information to himself?

"Sithspit. Look at us all, Palpatine took us all for a ride and people like you are lying dead now because he used them like puppets! Kaden you should hear what really happened! How he really got control of the galaxy! You should hear what he did to your mother, how he killed her in the end!" Kyle yelled. "If you had listened on Bespin maybe I could have helped. If you would listen to your father!" he sighed feeling frustrated with everyone.

Kaden felt himself grow cold. Then the various instruments around his bed started to beep urgently.

Kyle's eyes widened in shock.

Two doctors rushed in and sent Kyle out.

* * *

Kyle sat in the _Raven's Claw_, Jan's new ship.

Two days ago he had lost this temper in Kaden's room. Then Kaden's body had nearly shut down.

It was too much of a coincidence.

Kaden could hear him somehow.

Kyle was out of his depth, he couldn't fix his friend, not with the information he had available. He would leave him in Luke's care. And he would track down Palpatine's hidden planet.

Then he would save his friend.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Hey folks, sorry about the long break. It's been pretty busy and I was focused on finishing Chronicles. Here's a short chapter to let you all know I'm back and I'm going to work a lot harder on this story. Thanks for being paitent.

* * *

Kaden woke up. His mind felt heavy and weak. 

But he also felt closer to his body then he had in the past month.

"Well you're in quite a mess aren't you?"

Kaden jumped and looked next to him.

An old man sat by him.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Kaden asked carefully.

"Maybe you would recognise me more if I did this…" he said. The light around him flickered and a younger version of the same man sat by him.

"You look like me!" Kaden said shocked.

"And with good reason." He replied. "I'm your father."

* * *

Obi-Wan chuckled at the stunned expression on his son's face. 

_His son_. It was amazing to speak with him. Amazing that he even existed.

"You're really my father?" Kaden asked.

"Yes I am." Obi-Wan confirmed. "You are strong to pull away like this."

"Like what? Floating around while my body dies?" Kaden snapped. "Spending most of the time having my mind play tricks on me?!"

A couple of objects in the room started to shake.

"Not what I meant really." Obi-Wan said to him calmly. "But you're right. Your body is dieing."

"What can I do?" Kaden asked.

"You'll have to make a choice. You're lucky you can. Palpatine did what he could to kill you when he died." Obi-Wan told him sadly.

"My master tried to _kill_ me?" Kaden sputtered.

Obi-Wan flinched a little at the choice of words.

"Son, the Emperor used you all your life. Through you he hurt so many people, both living and dead. You were a weapon, and on Byss he forged." Obi-Wan explained to him quietly.

"Why did you let my mother die?" Kaden asked him.

"I didn't let her die Kaden!" Obi-Wan said firmly. "Kaden, your mother was proud. She was never the same after Anakin, Vader, killed her father."

"Count Dooku of Serenno?" Kaden asked.

"Yes, also known as Darth Tyranus. Palpatine's apprentice before Vader. She escaped the battle that he died in, but she was held prisoner by General Greivous, he and Palpatine couldn't risk her taking control of the war. You see Kaden, your mother knew that Palpatine was controlling both sides. She would have turned the war into a _true _war. Even though I was on the other side. In the end she went into exile with me on Tatooine. But she could never settle with Palpatine and Vader ruling the galaxy. She left to confront them."

"Why didn't you stop her?" Kaden asked.

Obi-Wan chuckled.

"Kaden you could never stop your mother doing anything. Palpatine made it so I couldn't sense her or you through the Force. He held her until she had you. And then he killed her." Obi-Wan finished sadly.

"My mother was always sad, I don't think Palpatine could control her mind. Not like other people." Kaden explained. "I know he used me, I know what happened on Byss… But it's all so difficult! It's like knowing two things are true at the same time! I've heard everything that Kyle has spoken about this past month."

"Kaden I'm so sorry I wasn't there." Obi-Wan said sadly. "If I had known you existed I would have fought through the Imperial Palace to get to you."

"I've hated you all my life. Now, how can anything be any different? I've been as evil as Vader or Palpatine." Kaden said quietly.

"Kaden the mere fact that you could find out the truth and _want_ to change makes you different from them. Even Anakin saved himself in the end. Kaden, you can die now amongst your friends, you'll join the Force and you'll be redeemed in your own eyes, but not to the rest of the galaxy. Or you can hold on a little bit longer. I'll send help after you." Obi-Wan explained.

"I want to fix things, for my mother's sake, for you, for my grandfather, and for myself. I don't want to be controlled any more. I won't let Palpatine hurt me or my family any longer." Kaden said determinedly.

* * *

"Kyle!" Luke called out from the main door to the archives.

Kyle looked up from his work as he came over.

"I think I know of a way to save Kaden." Luke cut straight to the point.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Hey folks. Here's the chp you've been waiting for! Thanks Ann Jinn for reveiwing, it's great to hear what the readers think :)

Good news I now have a beta reader, thanks a bunch Moony. Also my brother (co-writer of Survivor) has taken a hand in helping me smooth out some chapters. Between the three of us we are going to do a re-haul on the previous chapters. Nothing huge just cleaning up spelling and grammatical mistakes but it will be good to clean up the story.

Anyway, on we go!

* * *

Luke sealed the door to the med lab while Kyle switched off the various machines around Kaden's body. 

Kyle couldn't believe what Luke had suggested.

Through the use of the Force they where going to enter Kaden's mind.

According to Luke this was the only way they could pull Kaden's mind back into his body.

If they failed then Kaden would be dead within days.

"You sure you want to do this?" Kyle asked.

"I've told everyone not to interrupt." Luke ignored Kyle's question.

"I'm serious Luke." Kyle began to argue.

"Kyle I'm not letting you do this alone." Luke cut him off before he could finish.

Before Kyle could continue, Obi-Wan appeared by Kaden's side.

"I'm not going to get used to this…" Kyle muttered.

"Focus your minds the both of you." Obi-Wan said firmly. "Kaden's slipped beyond my reach; I think this is our last chance."

"We're ready." Luke said.

"May the Force be with you all." Obi-Wan said quietly as he gazed down at his unconscious son.

They where going to need it.

Kaden picked himself up off the ground.

He looked around warily at his surroundings.

Black metallic corridors stretched out in four directions.

"Well this is getting boring…Can't you think up anything else?"

Kaden ignored the voice to his right.

"Maybe you should just die and put us out of our misery?"

Kaden started to walk away.

Something grabbed him threw him to the wall and turned him around.

Kaden looked at the other version of himself standing there.

It wasn't the first time his mind had done this.

"You're not really me." Kaden closed his eyes. "You don't exist."

"If I don't exist how can I do this?" He asked.

Kaden cried out as waves of Force lightening crackled around his body.

"Your friend's have come for you."

"Better start running then." Kaden spoke with difficulty.

"They'll be dead before they find you!" his darker self called before disappearing from sight.

His laughter continued to echo through the halls.

"Let's make sure you can see it when they fail."

The ground lurched under Kaden's feet and went clear.

"This is _my_ mind, you have no control!" Kaden yelled.

"Let me show you how wrong you are…"

"Kaden!" Kyle called out.

The figure in the room spun to face them.

"I thought finding him would be the hard part." Luke said to Kyle carefully.

The man who looked so much like Kaden gently threw an object to them.

"Detonator!" Luke yelled.

They both rolled out of the way before it exploded.

Each got to their feet quickly and activated their sabers.

"Kyle!" Kaden yelled through the glass. "It's not me!"

He thumped the ground pleading for Kyle to hear him somehow.

"Get out of there! You can't win!"

"You think either of you are worthy to enter the halls of my mind?" Kaden laughed.

"You are not Kaden!" Kyle yelled.

"I am the only side left!" he yelled back before swing his lightsaber around and attacking.

Kyle blocked the furious blows of the attack.

"Fight you cowards!" Kaden snarled at them.

"We are not here to fight." Luke spoke calmly.

"Neither of you showed any hesitation at Endor!" Kaden kicked Kyle, catching him off guard and leapt after him. Luke moved in and blocked.

Kaden stood up and looked around his surroundings again.

Below him his friends fought for their lives.

There was nothing he could use.

"Hard watching them die isn't it?" the voice of his double echoed through the room.

Kaden drew his lightsaber and activated it.

"You'll be too late…"

"You where fools to come here. This is where I am my most powerful!" Kaden laughed at them both as he continued his attack.

"You are not him!" Kyle snapped and struck at him.

Kaden leapt out of the way easily.

Kyle and Luke drew back.

"Guess what happens if you kill me? Kaden, the 'real' one, dies!"

The roof above them all shattered.

"Let's put that to the test." Came another voice.

Kaden stood up from the ground, his blue lightsaber brighter then the others in the room.

The other Kaden laughed.

"You are weak! You threw away all the power that made you powerful, that made you ME! When you are dead and gone do you think anyone will care? If you survive they will kill you themselves sooner or later!"

"Shut up!" Kaden lunged at him.

Kyle went to move to his friend's aide.

"No Kyle, Let Kaden do this." Luke grabbed his arm.

The dark Kaden threw bolts of lightening at the real one.

Kaden blocked them with his lightsaber.

"You're not more powerful then me. You're nothing but a shrivelled remnant of dark powers. I've had enough of you trying to control me." Kaden raised his hand and set a surge of Force energy at his double.

The dark Kaden was thrown back and his lightsaber went flying off into the shadows.

Kyle woke up abruptly on the floor of the med lab.

"Kaden!" he shouted as he scrambled to his feet.

"If you're dead I'll kill you." Kyle muttered.

"Funny…" Kaden murmured.

"Is that really you?" Luke asked cautiously.

Kaden groaned and sat up.

"Really me…"he sucked in painfully as he moved his unused muscles. "Really wishing it wasn't though…"

"You'll be better in no time." Kyle announced almost cheerfully. "How about a few laps around the training room?"

Kaden ignored him.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note: Hey folks! Thanks for the reveiws, always nice to get feed back :D Onto the next 'part' of this story now, hope you keep on enjoying it!

* * *

It took months of hard work to help Kaden recover.

Showing complete determination he threw himself back into training, pushing his body to the limit to regain much of his lost physical strength.

Getting him through the lingering effects of the Dark Side was much harder.

Despite the recommendations of the New Republic Senate Luke and Kyle took turns 'babysitting' and started to take Kaden along on assignments.

Through the hard work and constant support Kaden rebuilt his friendship with Kyle and Jan and began building a new one with Luke.

Kaden was more then grateful for the support given freely by his small circle of friends.

----------

Kaden sighed in silent annoyance and fiddled with his now empty drink.

He and Luke sat in a cantina on Tatooine waiting for an informant to show up. He was two hours late.

Luke was causing quite a stir as he casually sat in a corner in his black Jedi robes, which of course was the plan. No one paid any attention to Kaden sitting much closer to the door and wearing the standard desert proof clothing that most people wore here. Desert proof in that it wasn't. He really hated Tatooine. At least he was finally out of the Academy, even if it was only for Luke to keep an eye on him.

He was wishing that Kyle and Jan had taken him to face Jerec, one of the Dark Side Elites but Mon Mothma had told Luke that under no conditions was Kaden to engage in combat with the Imperials or any Dark Knights. So here he was, doing standard recon with the Jedi Master. Talk about over kill.

Of course he was lucky to be allowed out at all seeing as how he was technically meant to stand trial for all the crimes he committed in service to the Empire.

Funny how back then they weren't crimes.

Kaden's dark thoughts where interrupted by a scream from outside.

Everyone crowded by the doors to see what was happening.

Kaden glanced out the small dirty window by his table.

A small group of heavily armed storm troopers where attacking the occupants of a speeder.

"_Imperials?"_ Came the mental question from Luke.

"_Troopers."_ Kaden confirmed.

Luke started to push his way through the crowd.

Kaden paused for a moment before ducking out the door ahead of Luke.

"Let them go!" Kaden called out to the troopers as he approached.

His order had the desired effect.

The eight troopers turned to face him instead of their terrified victims.

"This has nothing to do with you. Walk away while you still can." The speaker stepped forward and raised his blaster.

"I was going to offer you the same deal…" Kaden said sarcastically.

"You look familiar." The same trooper said.

"I could say the same about you." Kaden taunted.

He could sense Luke getting into position on the other side of the speeder.

"So you're a wise guy. Let's see if you find this humorous!" the trooper jeered.

Kaden and Luke both activated their lightsabers as the troopers began firing at them.

Kaden blocked the blasts easily and moved in.

Lightsabers easily trumped blasters and very soon the fighting was halted.

Luke swore quietly as they checked the bodies from the speeder.

"Not very Jedi Masterly of you." Kaden joked.

Luke shot a glare in Kaden's direction.

"This was our contact." Luke finally said and gently rolled over the corpse of a young man.

"Sith spit." Kaden muttered before turning back to the trooper who had confronted him.

Luke sighed and closed the man's eyes before retrieving a small datapad from the mans pocket.

Kaden suddenly swore violently.

"What?" Luke turned to look at him.

"This is a clone trooper! I've worked with some of this lot before!" Kaden said and pointed to the face of the trooper whose helmet he had just removed. "They knew we would be here."

"You sure?" Luke asked seriously.

"Luke you don't just risk your best troops on standard recon! Which reminds me to ask you why did _you_ have to be here?" Kaden snapped.

Luke opened his mouth to respond.

"Shut it for a minute." Kaden cut across as he pulled his data-pad out of his pocket.

Luke watched him type rapidly on it before replacing it safely.

"Who did you send the message to?" Luke asked.

"To the _Relentless II_." Kaden answered as they started to move. "In case we don't get back to it."

"How likely is that?" Luke asked.

A few stun grenades landed near them.

Kaden stopped concentrating on Luke and focused on running.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: yeah i'm lousy at updating, many apologies! Hope your all still reading :S

* * *

"Damn it!" Kaden swore over an hour later. "They have us completely cut off from the ship!"

"Could you launch it remotely? Set it down in the desert?" Luke asked pulling Kaden out of sight so they could stop for awhile.

"Sure. Would you like it to get you a drink at the same time?" Kaden muttered sarcastically.

"Very funny." Luke whispered.

"What was so important about that message?" Kaden asked.

"Later." Luke tried reaching out with the Force to locate their pursuers.

"We may not have much 'later'." Kaden argued.

"Bit busy now." Luke shot back. He went to start running again when a wave of Force energy knocked him to the ground.

"Kaden!" He yelled and tried to sit up.

Kaden tightened his grip and leaned over to pull the contact's datapad out of Luke's belt and flicked it on.

Luke watched his face go white.

Kaden tossed the datapad back at him and glared.

"When were you planning on telling me? Or was there no point seeing as your over-due to hand me back over to your rebel friends!" Kaden yelled.

"Kaden calm down! Of course we were going to tell you we just wanted to make sure!" Luke tried to calm him. He felt Kaden's hold on him slip and quickly got to his feet.

"'We' meaning you and Kyle? Was Jan in on it as well?" Kaden's had stopped yelling but his eyes revealed his true feelings.

"There is no emotion, there is-" Luke began.

"Shove it!" Kaden snapped.

"Well Master Skywalker." A rough sounding voice interrupted them. "You have given us quite the run around."

Luke turned to face the man speaking to him.

Four troopers flanked the tall man in a grey Imperial uniform.

"I hope we aren't interrupting." He continued.

"Well it's always been one of your many flaws." Kaden said sarcastically.

"You know this man?" Luke asked.

"Luke meet General Tythus, career focused bumbling buffoon who will do anything for a pat on the head." Kaden glared as he spoke his hand moving to his lightsaber hilt.

"It's Admiral now. And you're going to be stripped of your rank I'll see to that! I would have expected that the Emperor's kath hound would know better then to turn on his master!" Admiral Tythus snapped back.

"Oh no! Stripped of a rank I abandoned...What will I do?" Kaden snapped sarcastically as he activated his lightsaber.

The surrounding troopers lifted their weapons.

Luke was concerned to see that many of them where focused on nearby civilians.

"Hand over your weapons and no one will get hurt." Tythus smirked.

"Come over here and take it!" Kaden threatened.

Luke dropped his lightsaber to the ground.

"Kaden it's too crowded here." He said quietly.

Kaden gripped his saber tighter.

"Kaden! This isn't helping you." He said pointedly.

Kaden glared at Luke for a moment before he switched of his saber and dropped it.

"Good boy." Tythus gloated.

Two troopers stepped forward and cuffed their hands behind their back. Another retrieved their lightsabers.

Tythus walked forward.

"Sir look out!" one of the troopers called out.

Before he could react Kaden had kicked him hard.

The trooper holding him pulled him to the ground.

Two other's shot him with stun blasts.

"Keep him like that until we hand him over!" Tythus yelled.

During the commotion Luke had used the Force to pull Kaden's small remote from his utility belt.

At the very least he could launch the _Relentless II_ and get some help.

* * *

_"Kaden!"_

_Kaden sat up. He could see nothing except for the inky black clouds rolling around and the man opposite him. Sometimes his father appeared like this. But the speaker wasn't his father._

"_Well stand up let me see you." The man said._

_Kaden got up slowly._

"_Your definitely her son even though you look like your father. I can see her in you." He said sounding a little sad. "You have her look of pride and defiance. Not Jedi traits."_

"_Could you…er…stop describing me? It's disturbing." Kaden muttered.._

_The man responded with a withering glance._

"_Mind if I ask who you are?" Kaden asked a bit uncomfortably._

"_Do you have to ask?" he asked sounding disappointed._

_Kaden focused his thoughts._

"_You're my grandfather, Count Dooku or do you prefer Darth Tyranus?" Kaden finally said._

"_Even in death redemption is possible through the Force. I'm not entirely there yet." Dooku said to him. "I still believe in what I fought for, don't go thinking that I let Palpatine use me to that degree!"_

"_What are you doing here?" Kaden asked._

"_Because no one else can reach you. That arrogant Imperial has employed some kind of device to make it difficult to reach the two of you. It seems that some of the paths I can travel are uneffected. Of course your friend will never be open to those ways." He explained._

"'_The Dark Side leads to many abilities that some consider to be unnatural.'" Kaden quoted one of Palpatine's favourite teachings._

"_Speak one of those sayings again and I'll be forced to strangle you with my own hands. Grandson or not." Dooku said firmly._

_Kaden could feel the anger rolling off him._

* * *

"Kaden in under an hour you and Luke will awaken. And it will be too late. Palpatine will be there and you must kill him. I don't care why you do it or which die of the Force you use but he must die for what he has done. He won't be able to come back this time." Dooku assured him. "We can make sure of that."

"Welcome back young Kaden. It's been some time..." Came a familiar raspy voice.

"Palpatine…" Kaden said as he met the gaze of his former master.

* * *


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Hey guys, this chapter has taken forever to fine tune so I hope it's worth the wait! I have isntructed my cat to kill me if I continue to update late so if I;m late again blame her :)

* * *

"So you decided to turn on me Kaden. How disappointing, I would have thought you would be more loyal." Palpatine said as he sat on his throne. He waved his hand slightly and the restraints fell from their wrists.

"Seemed like the thing to do." Kaden muttered as he rubbed his aching neck slowly, his head still felt heavy.

"We will not turn." Luke said. "Last time you tried you ended up dead."

"A mistake I have rectified. But the attempt killed your father, my young friend. One of you will take his place." He said confidently.

"And the other?" Luke asked.

"The other will be dead." He fixed his cold eyes on the two Jedi. "I will have my apprentice, and my Empire will be returned to me."

Luke scratched his eyebrow.

Kaden tapped his wrist.

At the same time Luke and Kaden sprang apart.

Kaden blocked a blow from a Red Guard.

Then Palpatine hit them with lightening.

Kaden and Luke dropped to the ground in pain.

"There is no escape this time young _Jedi_ fools…" Palpatine said calmly as he approached them. He attacked again.

* * *

"Why is it that I always find myself trying to bail out a Jedi Master?" Han complained as the _Millennium Falcon_ rocketed through hyperspace.

Chewbacca growled.

"Yes I know that other guy is with him." Han said, "Either way I don't know how the three of us plan to rescue Luke and Kaden."

"The plan is to get contact with Kyle Katarn first." Leia pointed out to him. "We will need his help."

"You don't believe that crazy message do you?" Han asked referring to the message that had been sent to the _Relentless II_'s computer. The one that started by claiming that Palpatine wasn't dead and ended with the slight problem of Luke and Kaden's capture. At least Luke had gotten straight to the point.

"I would rather not take any chances. Hopefully Kyle has dealt with Jerec and is in a position to help us." Leia said with a sigh.

* * *

"You ugly piece of monkey lizard poodoo!" Kyle yelled at the retreating ship.

"Interesting insult…" Jan said sarcastically.

"Well I saved the historically important landmark, foiled an evil plan, rescued the damsel in distress-"

"I was hardly the damsel-"

"But didn't get to take on the bad guy!" Kyle joked.

"And I would hardly sum the Valley of the Jedi up as a historical landmark…" Jan muttered.

"Yeah well I spoke with my father…now I can't be left out from Kaden and Luke's 'ability to speak to dead people' group." Kyle continued.

Jan hugged him. After fighting all that had just happened it was good to have Kyle calm enough to laugh at himself.

"Ah well, I wonder how those two are going?" Kyle asked changing the subject.

"Luke and Kaden? It was standard recon." Jan pointed out.

"There's never anything standard about standard recon." Kyle answered.

* * *

Luke was escorted into Palpatine's throne room. Kaden lay unconscious on the floor.

"Welcome young Skywalker." Palpatine said to him. "I had hoped speaking to you each alone would be more beneficial. Unfortunately young Kenobi seems to be as small minded as his father."

"Ben was a great man." Luke said.

"Greater then your own father you mean?" Palpatine asked his face twisting into a cruel smile.

"You used my father." Luke countered calmly.

"Your friend cannot resist the lure of the Dark Side. I submersed him in it, forged the son of my enemy into my weapon. He wants revenge, it makes him strong. It won't take long for him to see my side of things again. Then you may as well be dead. Then young Skywalker, you will die. Make up your mind quickly young Jedi." As he spoke he drew a slender lightsaber hilt from under his robes. He ignited the blade and brought it to rest just above Kaden's chest.

Kaden moved slightly.

"If you were to pledge yourself to my teachings now. I might spare him." Palpatine offered.

"Spare him?" Luke asked in disbelief.

"You are more powerful then him. If you choose the Dark Side now, he can be sent away. He would be safe." Palpatine said.

"Don't listen Luke." Kaden said weakly. He opened his eyes and saw the lightsaber above him. He swallowed nervously before continuing. "Luke some people fall to the Dark Side for what seems like the right reasons, then it twists those reasons until they no longer matter and all that's left is a hollow shell of what you once where!"

"The boy speaks his grandfather's words." Palpatine said evenly.

"And my own. Luke I was a _child_, I wanted to protect the Empire, to get justice dealt to my father. I was trying to do what was _right_! What I had always been taught was right! I ended out trying to kill my best friend, and believing every lie fed to me. And it was the same for your father!"

Palpatine lowered the saber even closer to Kaden's chest.

Kaden glared back defiantly.

"You don't scare me Sidious. Not any more." He said firmly.

Slowly Palpatine touched his saber to Kaden's chest and ran it's hot tip along it slowly.

Kaden screamed in pain.

Luke stepped forward to stop him.

Palpatine flung him back against a wall.

"You will watch and learn!" he spat.

Kaden tried to pull away, his whole body was pulling against the invisible hold Palpatine had over him.

Palpatine stopped and turned to Luke.

"Sometimes pain is the best teacher..." He said simply.

Kaden was shaking on the ground from the pain.

Luke felt the fear settle in his stomach.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Hey folks, hope you had good holidays! Now that I'm back I decided to knuckle down and sort out the mess that is the Fate's Hand folder... so finally I have the next chapter! To apologize for my incredible laziness I have chapter 24 almost ready to go, it will go up in a couple of days. Also a little disclaimer, I borrowed the smuggler's trick in this chp from Firefly. If you haven't seen that show go forth and watch. It is a must! Thanks for putting up with me guys, and enjoy the chp!

* * *

"So they've been gone almost a week?" Kyle asked. 

After being called in by Leia he and Jan had caught up with the _Falcon_ and now had open communications between the two ships.

"Approximately. And the Republic can't spare much help. A squadron of fighters will meet us there but that's mostly for distraction." Leia answered

"So it's me, Jan, you, Han and a walking carpet?" Kyle asked.

He heard Chewie howling his response.

Jan smirked.

"It's not really fair is it?" Kyle continued. "Perhaps I'll fight _left_ handed. Give the Imps a sporting chance."

Leia laughed but there was a bitter sound behind it.

"Don't worry Leia we'll get them out." Jan said. "I just hope their both okay."

* * *

"Kaden you have to wake up." Luke said urgently, breaking through Kaden's disturbed sleep. 

Kaden sat up abruptly, wincing as his aching chest complained.

"Luke I don't know how much of this I can take…" he muttered honestly.

"You think you might turn?" Luke asked concerned.

"Well I won't lie. It's sorely tempting to grab a fist full of Dark Side energy and pull Palpatine apart limb from limb… but I'd sooner slice my head off with my lightsaber then turn again." Kaden said as he moved himself to the wall. "What I meant was the torture, being surrounded by the Dark Side and everything else. It's wearing me down. If Palpatine doesn't kill me then this will."

"I know what you mean. Everything feels...heavy." Luke said. "Kaden, what if I said I would turn? Then he would send you away and then only one of us would be in danger. I'm sure you could escape and raise the alarm…"

"Don't be stupid." Kaden said.

Kaden pointed to a corner of the room.

Luke followed his gaze.

There was a small device in the corner of the cell. Palpatine could hear them.

Luke got to his feet and broke the device.

"Alright here's what we can do…" Luke began.

* * *

"I think there's a way we can dock at that space station." Han said suddenly. 

"We're all ears." Kyle said looking at the large Imperial station.

"Well it's an old smuggler trick. We shut down everything we can after we target a docking hatch. The pump out as much static as you can. They won't even get a read out until it's too late." Han suggested.

"I could try a similar theory with the Force with Leia's help." Kyle suggested. "It may not stop someone like the Emperor but any other Force Sensitive's won't feel us coming."

"Well now we just need a distraction." Jan said.

"We are the distraction." Kyle said grimily.

* * *

Luke and Kaden were brought before Palpatine once again. 

"I am beginning to tire of your antics. If you do not come to your senses immediately your situation will get far worse." Palpatine said.

"I would sooner eat bantha poodoo…" Kaden muttered to Luke.

Palpatine heard him. He stood up and walked towards them.

Kaden met his gaze.

"I won't fight Luke." He said firmly.

"Then you will be the one to die…" Palpatine said. He raised his hand.

Luke called his lightsaber to his hand.

He ignited it and turned to Kaden.

"I'm sorry Kaden but this can't go on."

"Luke!" Kaden turned to him looking shocked. "Don't do this…"

Luke raised his lightsaber to attack.

Kaden pulled his towards him.

The weapon flew across the room from Palpatine's throne landing safely in his hand.

He ignited the blue blade in time to block Luke's green one.

Kaden pulled back to block Luke's next attack.

Luke swung it viciously.

The fight was on.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: I can't beleive I let you guys hanging there! No idea what happened, I thought this chapter had been posted and was suprised when one of my friends finally told me it hadn't been! Very sorry, please enjoy!

* * *

The _Raven's Claw_ connected to the docking hatch. The ship rocked as it hit it and the hatch buckled.

"Go!" Jan yelled.

Kyle ignited his lightsaber as he ran out the hatch and into the docking bay.

Jan followed behind him and started firing shots.

Kyle ran to the troopers and began to take them out.

Han and Chewbacca joined Jan and Leia ignited her own lightsaber using it to block the attacks before they could reach the others.

This wasn't going to be easy.

Luke and Kaden continued to fight.

Kaden could hear Palpatine's hollow laugh echoing around the black room.

He quickly blocked a rather low attack to his feet slicing part of the walkway.

Luke stepped forward as it began to buckle.

Kaden blocked the next attack.

Then the walkway gave under them.

Luke leapt backwards out of the way.

Kaden slipped down the broken metal and hit the ground.

He gasped as pain tore across his chest.

"Finish him!" Palpatine yelled.

Kaden looked up at Luke's face.

He was being serious, he really was going to kill him.

Luke leapt down and walked towards Kaden.

Kaden ignored his pain and kicked Luke's lightsaber away.

Luke blocked Kaden's defence by grabbing his hand.

Kaden tried to push against Luke's hand but saw his lightsaber coming closer to his face.

Then something happened.

Instead of Luke's face he saw someone else leaning towards him. _Anakin Skywalker._

Luke stumbled back.

Kaden got to his feet. The same thing had happened to Luke. They had seen a similar fight between their fathers, from each of their father's eyes!

"Kill him!" Palpatine's voice thundered.

Kaden turned and ran at Palpatine.

Luke blocked the blow before it hit.

Then the main door gave way and someone walked in.

"Kyle Katarn…" Palpatine said as Luke and Kaden continued to fight.

Kyle looked at his friends in horror.

"This is the end Palpatine." Kyle said grimily as he approached the Dark Lord of the Sith.

"You are wrong. This is but the beginning." Palpatine said as he ignited his own lightsaber.

"Actually I agree with Kyle…" Kaden said raising his saber.

Palpatine turned to see the two Jedi no longer fighting.

"What is this?" he spat out in disbelief.

"As Kyle said." Luke stated as he gripped his saber and got ready to attack. "This is the end for you."

The three Jedi attacked simultaneously.

The Force itself seemed to explode around them.

Kaden felt the link with his two friends.

Suddenly the battle wasn't the same. He felt like he was fighting from a distance. Each move, each attack and parry flowed from him smoothly and immediately flowed onto the next. It was effortless.

Palpatine's face grew worried. Then the worry turned to fear.

A clean shot from Luke took off Palpatine's hands.

The fallen Emperor howled in pain.

Kaden caught Palpatine's lightsaber and thumbed it off.

"I won't let you use me any longer! You have lost Sidious." Kaden yelled at him keeping his lightsaber raised.

"Do it then." Palpatine said.

Kaden spat on his face. "I am no longer your pawn." He said as he stepped back. He dropped Palpatine's lightsaber on the ground and brought his own down on it.

The severed remains sparked as Kaden stepped backwards.

Palpatine raised his hand to attack.

Kyle hurled his saber into Palpatine's chest.

Palpatine gasped in pain and shock. He looked at where the lightsaber was wedged in his body. Then he collapsed to the ground motionless.

Kaden's legs buckled underneath him.

Luke stepped over to support him as Kyle retrieved his lightsaber.

"Nice shot Kyle." Kaden said.

Suddenly a wall exploded.

Han, Leia, Chewbacca and Jan ran in.

"Did we miss anything?" Han yelled to Kyle.

"Nothing much" Kyle replied evenly.

"Oh good, hey great! You found them!" Han said.

It had taken longer to get out. Despite their injuries Luke and Kaden had insisted stopping to plant explosives to blow up the station.

Kyle stayed with them on board the _Falcon_ leaving the _Raven's Claw_ to Jan.

The two ships sped away as the station exploded taking the Emperor's remains with it.

"No offence Luke but I'm never doing recon with you again. It's too hard." Kaden said.

Luke laughed and hit Kaden on the back.

"Ouch! Hey I just got my back cut up thanks to that stunt you pulled with the walkway! Between my back and my front I could do with a nice extended stay in an infirmary." Kaden complained in mock protest.

"_You're _the one who didn't move in time. Any way you better thank me and not just for saving your life again!" Luke argued back.

"This _doesn't_ count…" Kaden muttered.

"So you two were fighting each other? That's how you got so injured?" Leia asked looking shocked.

"Mock fight, we had to do something to stop Palpatine killing one of us. The worst injuries happened at other times." Luke reassured her.

Leia shook her head. After she finished treating them as best she could she returned to the cockpit to speak with Han.

"Alright, was that battle at all serious?" Kyle asked them both.

Luke and Kaden traded glances.

"There were moments when it wasn't a ruse. I don't know what came over me." Luke admitted.

"Good thing you got over it. You both could have killed each other!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Well I don't think we would have but…well something happened in the Force…" Luke began.

"We saw another battle, very similar… it was our father's fighting." Kaden finished.

"Well I spoke to _my_ father during my own mission." Kyle told them.

"Great we can all be officially insane…" Luke muttered.

Kaden rested his head against the wall while Luke and Kyle debated wether or not they were 'officially insane' or not.

He began to settle himself down to slip into a healing trance, a feat that had now become so much easier through the Light Side.

He realised just how complicated life had become, how strange and at times completely random.

It was really good to be back.

* * *

A/N: That will be it for Fate's Hand for now. I won't mark this as complete as I fully intend to write more. I've got a few house moves coming up and might not have any good writing time from now untill anywhere up to a year! Hopefully it won't take that long. In the meantime I will continue to squeeze in _Survivor_ and I will try to finish _Soul Possesion_.  
Thanks for reading guys :D


End file.
